Beautiful tears
by Tannemin
Summary: Just a normal day with her normal routine. What could possibly happen to Rin? A story about an introvert otaku with an idol from a famous boy band. Disclaimer : i do not own anything except for the plot and story
1. Chapter 1

[I was mesmerized]

"This is crazy! I'm melting! It's hot today!" a girl with ocean blue eyes said while flapping her shirt to cool herself. "Rin! Could you please visit your grandmother for me? I've got loads of chores to do and I need to do something at the bank, today." A voice shouted from the lawn. "Why me? It's ridiculously hot today!" said the girl, still flapping her shirt, leaning on the wall looking at her mother doing laundry.

"Stop whining! Do you really expect me to ask your little brother? No, thank you! Okay! No complaints! Just take that basket and go now!" said her mother while picking up the dried cloth. She paused the song that was played in her phone and stick out the earphones from her earlobe. "Fine!" said Rin going to her room to change into a better attire to meet her grandmother. She took off her baggy shirt and short pants.

She opened her closet, browse all the clothes she had and decided to wear a buttermilk cream tulle skirt that falls down to her knees, a navy blue legging underneath it and a maroon shirt decorated with golden glitters. "I'm leaving!" said the girl while running lightly towards the door while holding a basket full of goodies. "Take care!" said her mother.

She walked and kept on sighing. What comes after sighing? Of course. Complaining. "It's always me doing the work! Why? Why me?" said Rin while flapping her hands trying to cool herself but obviously, it didn't work. She kept on flapping until she arrived at the train station. She took the train and felt a bit relieved to see that the train was practically empty. 'That's great' thought Rin.

With her frown face, Rin walked into the hospital. As soon as she stepped inside the lobby, the breeze from the air-conditioner made her felt a bit calm. Her face brightened a bit. She walked herself towards the direction of her grandmother's room.

Walking leisurely, Rin peeped into the basket to look at what her mother packed for her grandmother and that was the moment when she bumped into something. That 'thing' feels very hard, stiff and also heavy that made Rin fell butt first on her back. That 'thing' also fell on her body. She closed her eyes instinctively before she fell.

The weight on her body was a bit too much for her so she opened her eyes to see what's the 'thing' that was on top of her. Her sight was slightly blurry so, it took her some time for her to know what's really on her. After looking at that 'thing' for a moment. She realize it was a well grown up man. Her eyes can't look away from him as she looked at those pair of beautiful cerulean blue eyes that was emerged by beautiful tears. She was mesmerized.


	2. Chapter 2

[Who are you?]

His rayband fell on Rin revealing his puffy eyes with glittering tears. 'His tears. It was beautiful ' Rin thought to herself. She was too dissolved in looking at the man who fell on her that she did not realize what attire was the man wearing. The man hurried himself in panic and wore his spectacles again. When the man finally stood up on his feet, Rin snapped back to reality. The man walked away in a fast pace leaving Rin alone. She looked at the floor where the basket she brought for her grandmother was. The food that her mother prepared totally was messed up. She looked at something weird beside the basket. 'A card? What kind of card is that'. Rin thought to herself. She took the card and looked at what was written on the card. 'BACK STAGE PASS'

She did not know what the card was for but the only thing that she somehow figured out was that the card was very important. She looked at her back and the man from before still did not leave her sight. Taking the basket and the card with her, Rin chased the man. Only now that she realized what the man was wearing. He wore a black mask on his mouth, a navy blue cap and an absolutely thick layer of clothes where he wore something under his big and baggy jacket. 'Is he insane? Walking around with those stuffy clothes in this superbly hot weather? He might get a heat stroke or something. Damn. His steps were too fast.' Rin thought as she fastened up her pace to catch up with the man. He followed the man until they reached the restaurant that was near the hospital. As she went pass by the restaurant, the song 'Girls girls girls' by Got7 was played in the restaurant. The man took a glance at Rin and began to walk way faster but he failed as he could not cross the street because of the traffic light changed to green. He grunted.

"Um, hey. You d-" as she was about to say 'dropped this', the guy suddenly took her wrist by force. The confused Rin just went on by trailing behind him. Suddenly, the man stopped that made Rin bumped into his back. The man turned on his back to look at Rin. Rin stayed silent as she was too confused by the situation. Rin looked at his face blankly. Her expression was as blank as her mind. The man pushed Rin hardly on the wall in a dark street made the basket and the card that she was holding to fell on the floor. Rin grunted as her back meets the wall. The man took both of Rin's tiny hand in his left hand and hold it above her head tightly. The pain from her back smashing on the wall made Rin didn't realize her position on that moment. That man that looked like he was on his early twenties took Rin's chin in his right hand and grabbed it as if he want to crush it. His grip was too strong for Rin to escape. Even though she tried to struggle, Rin herself knew that it was useless.

Rin was too scared and too distracted by her own thoughts that she did not hear that the man was talking to her. "Hey! I am talking to you!" said the man with angered voice. Rin was stunned with his violent way of bringing her back to reality by pulling out her hair. Her head hurts a lot that she screamed in pain. The man sealed her lips with his hands. "Shut up! You're a mad fan aren't you?" said the man still wearing his Rayband making Rin didn't know his real facial expression by that time. Rin's body started to shiver and her voice did not seem like it was coming out. She could only stare at the man that was standing in front of him.

"I'm talking to you! Stop playing dumb!" the man said holding her face roughly. He was about to break her jaws into pieces. "W-why are you talking in English. You're not a japanese are you? What are you going to do to me?" Was the things that came up from Rin. The man loosened up his grip bit by bit. 'of all things, why did I ask those questions? Can't that question be any more silly than that?' thought Rin to herself. Rin yet again panicked and started to reflect on her own without waiting for that man's reaction of her question. She closed her eyes tightly and shrunk her body and stayed in a defensive pose. The man started to doubt his own action and looked at the girl standing in front of him thoroughly. "You, you're not a fanatic fan aren't you? Wait. I doubt you even know me." said that man with softened voice while letting go of Rin setting her free. "Am I supposed to recognize you?" said Rin with her shaking voice. You would have thought that Rin was whispering.

Her body seems like it started to give up on her. That was when Rin started to move after that man set her free and her shaking knees were not able to support her anymore that resulted her stumbled and fell. She was expecting her body to meet the hard surface road and leaving her with scars or maybe some holes on her tights. To her surprise, the man that had just gave her the bad experience from just a moment before were now supporting her by grabbing her waist and holding her free hand. He brought Rin to a park nearby where there seem to be no one around. He put Rin on a bench and sat by her side.

"T-thank you." stuttered Rin still as if she was whispering. "Oh, it's my fault anyway that you become like this. I apologize for my irrational action just now." said that man. He started to browse the surrounding around them and started to unzip his jacket revealing his inner shirt. He revealed his face by taking off the cap, mask and Ray band. On the spur of moment, Rin thought that the guy that was standing in front of her at that moment was kind of her type. She chased out her thought from her bubble of thoughts and started to focus on that guy as he looked like he was about to speak up. She wondered to herself, whatever could that guy want to say.

Suddenly, the man started to laugh frantically. Rin was super worried that she might have been caught by a psychopath for real at that time. 'I mean, just look at his attire. Who in the right mind would wear such thick clothes on this sunny and steaming hot day? Her Heart that was actually calmed down just now was palpitating again after thinking of all the possibilities that could happen to her if she was actually being caught by a psychopath.

"Why the hell am I doing such a reckless thing now? Have I gone insane for real?" said the man that was sitting by her side. Rin was thinking about escaping but she changed her mind as the man suddenly, how should it be said? Um, he suddenly teared up while laughing. Sounds much like a psychopath but his sounds of sobs sounded very lonely that Rin decided to stay as she was actually weak to tears.

"This is, so not cool. I'm being too paranoid." said the man. He took out a handkerchief from his jacket's pocket and started wiping off what should be wiped on his face. After a while, that man brought her attention to Rin who was patting his back lightly out of pity. "Um, I'm sorry for dragging you here. I must have scared you to death, right? Again, I'm sorry. " said that guy with a wide and bright smile. Rin smiled back at him after stop patting his back and said, "It's fine, I guess?" . "Well, that sounds insincere." Said that guy laughing cheerily. Rin could only laugh at his words.

Looking at his face, Rin somehow thought that he looked like an Asian and that makes her ask, "Where are you from? I'm sure you are not a japanese. You're an asian, am I right?"

That man looked at Rin with a facial expression where it looked like he felt Rin was weird. He then smiled and looked at the screen of his smart phone.

"Looked expensive. He must be super rich, huh?" Thought Rin to herself. "Okay, I still got some time to waste. I guess it's okay to be here a bit longer." Thought the man to himself. "He looked at Rin with a smile and said, "Yup. I'm an Asian. Sorry to disappoint you but I m Japanese because I was born here. I was raised at Seoul as my father is a Korean. Oh gosh, you're funny." He suddenly laughed and somehow, Rin started to feel more calm than before looking at this person.

"You didn't even ask my name or even introduce yourself but suddenly came up with such questions. You sure are candid, aren't you?". said that man still laughing a bit. "Oh, oh. I'm sorry. My name is um, um-" Rin Kagamine stopped as that man suddenly came closer to her. It was because her voice was almost like whispering. The man couldn't catch up what she was saying so rather than asking her to speak louder, he decided to come closer to the girl.

"My turn. My name's Len Kagamine or mostly known as Len." said the man who called himself Len while lending Rin a hand so that they could shake hands for their very first greetings. Rin took his hand and they shook hand for the first time. Rin looked around again carefully. "What? Is there anything wrong?" Rin said as she was curious by his attitude.

"No. It's just that I'm afraid if there's any paparazzi around and misunderstood us or something like that. I would very hate it if that ever happened." said Len starting to wrap himself up again. "So, um who exactly are you? You've been running away from 'mad fans' and 'paparazzi'. Um, sorry for being rude if you are actually an important person. I'm the kind of person who didn't really keep myself updated about what's happening around the world. Oh, before I forgot. This is yours isn't it Mr. Len" said Rin giving the card that she intended to give back to this man from the very start.

"Oh, so I misunderstood you who actually intended to give thus back and thought you were one of my crazy fans? I'm ashamed." said Len. His pronunciation was actually very bad but as he spoke very slowly, Rin have come to understand every words that he said. "I am a mere superstar at Korea. Argh! Speaking English is hard(in Korean)!". said Len scratching his head.

He took his phone and went to the translator app. He typed "Don't worry. I don't think that I'm that important. I'm just a mere idol that luckily got some fans all over the world. I am very sure you never heard of me right? Just search 'ugly guy documentary' on the internet. You might think that I maybe was promoting myself to you but my only intention is to convince you that I am not lying haha. Actually, I was just doing self-defense acts as I thought that you were following me thinking that you recognized me from that accident. I give you my most sincere apologies. I was emotionally unstable by that time." He gave the smart phone to Rin. It hardly fits in her small palm. She reads every single thing that was written on the phone even though the translation was also bad she somehow understand what he was trying to say. After she finished reading she gave the phone to it's owner. "Ah, so you're an idol? Don't worry. I know that being an idol makes you super conscious of everything around you. There will be haters and scary fans and all. I've seen it on news , comics and dramas. I'm sure that you even had a hard time to breath and take some time to look around and rest. Please don't feel guilty anymore.". Rin said as she looked at Len who was smiling like a child. "Are you trying to make me look bad in English with that long speech of yours?" said Len kidding around with Rin. She looked at him and shook her head to the left and right repeatedly and hardly that makes her black hair became a mess. "I-I didn't mean it that way." Rin said in her panicked voice. Len smiled at her funny face. "How old are you, little girl?" said Len looking at the girl sitting very close to her. "Me? Wait, I am not a little girl. I doubt that you are older than me." said Rin with her confident facial expression. Len smirked and said, "Oh, really? Let's see if you could say that again with that same face after you hear this. I'm 27 in Korea but as for you, I'm 26 years old. Now, beat that!"

Rin gawked after hearing that from Len. "No way! I mean you, you look super young! You can't be 8 years older than me. No, no. You must be lying, aren't you?" said Rin still leaving her mouth wide opened as she was too shocked to realize her face and all other beings surrounding her. "Oh, so you're 18? Stop staring at me. I know that I'm too perfect for you to handle." said Len rather jokingly. "Don't your face ever change? I mean you look very young." said Rin still in disbelief that she had forgotten that that man was very close to her. "I'm not that young, miss Rin, it's just that people around me aged too early." said Len looking like he was very proud of himself. Rin giggled looking at him.

"Oh, I think it's time for me to leave, Rin. To pay back what I did to you, this is all that I could give to you. You may think that it looked like it was useless, but if you sell it to any of my fans, you could get a big income. Thank you very much for chasing me just to give me my card back. Farewell, little girl! Hope to see you real soon!" said Len after he slipped some papers inside Rin's hand. It was the VIP reserved ticket that was rarely empty for Len's concert and fan meeting. "Sure. I'll make use of this. Thank you! Hope to see you in the future too." said Rin to Len. In the end, she didn't really get the reason that cheerful guy was crying just now. She looked at the ticket and finally remembered her one and only reason coming to the hospital. She looked around her and only on that moment that she realized that the basket filled with food was no longer in her hand. 'Now I remember. I left it at the place where I bumped into him. Rin rushed back to the hospital hovered by guilt and searched for the basket. After getting a hold of the basket, Rin ran to her grandma's room and had a relaxing tea time with her. Her lips never stop forming a smile as she recalled what happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **[Curiosity killed the cat]**

Or didn't it?

"Too many L's. Where's hers? Where's your name babe." said Rin while scrolling her contact library. She began to curse something under her breath as she did not find the object that she was searching for this whole time.

"Oh, there you are!" said Rin in releif. She dialed the contact while tapping her fingers on the desk making some random noise.

"Hello? What's the matter Rin?" said the voice from the other end of the phone. Her voice was a bit hoarse maybe from a cold, maybe she just woke up from a deep slumber or maybe it was just because Rin rarely call Luka.

"Whoa! Your voice sounds terrible! Are you okay, Luka?" said Rin a bit concerned about Luka. "It's late in the midnight and you're asking me why? You..!". said Luka that almost blew up.

"Sorry. But last time you called me around this time too so I thought it was okay." answered Rin trailed by her laughter. Luka was silent.

" Okay, let's get to the main topic. You love things related to korea entertainments right?" said Rin in a half monotone voice.

" Of course, my dear! Anything about them! I'm a true kpopers!" said Luka kind of excited with the upbringing of this main topic.

" By any chance, do you know the boy named Len?" said Rin with a small voice as if she was whispering. She talked very slowly as her youngest brother had just gone to sleep. She did not want to wake him up as it would bring a lot of trouble for her. It was midnight after all.

"WHAT? LEN? Are you kidding me? That's the boy from B.I. (Author's note: Yup. I created such a shameful group. Haha) boyband. They are the hottest boy band on earth. Even though sometimes I thought that they were unearthly. Well, maybe, only I thought of them like that as they are my favorite boy band of all the boy band existed. Wait a second, Rin is asking me about Kpop. To be exact, B.I. Is this what I think it is? Have you started to be a kpoper and resigned from being an otaku? Seriously? Is this a dream? Wow, it's likely for me to be moved to tears for such an ocassion. You finally grew up and look at the world outside." said Luka obviously excited over her own thoughts.

"Stop believing things that would never happen, Luka. I just have a little bit of interest in this B.I. boy band because of an incident. Well, forget about that and tell me more about them instead." said Rin ignoring Luka's excitedness over her being a kpoper(that may be happening but still was not happening) and stopped being an otaku (that was obviously NOT GOING TO HAPPEN)

"Oh, Rin. Be patient will you. I know you're embarrassed to tell me the truth but from the way you wanted to know more about just tell me how much you were actually loving them. Now, look at the time. I don't think I could go into details about them. What about we meet up tomorrow?" said Luka to Rin. Rin looked at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Okay, then. What time and where?" said Rin. "10 in the morning. Your house!" said Luka before saying their goodbyes and hung up.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." said Rin with a smile as she was about to discover the truth. A smile was formed on her small lips as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

"A concert ea? Sounds nice. I should try it once."

* * *

 **Rin's P.O.V**

'Knock, knock'

I turned the door knob and Luka popped her head smiling sweetly at me. "Rin! Where's Rihito?" said Luka as soon as she hopped inside. I shook my head and lifted my shoulders as a gesture showing that I don't know. "Okay. That's normal. Now, why are you still in pyjamas? Aren't you the one who made me came here?" said Luka looking at me from bottom to top.

"Ah, I just woke up. I slept late last night. Just can't stop myself from reading all those mangas and watch those animes that i have recorded." I said after shrugging. Luka sighed and I giggled at her.

"Go now! I'll be waiting! You were always on time in everything and looking at you now made me felt pissed off, somehow." Luka said as she pulled me upstairs.

"Okay then. I'm off to the bath." I said as I took all the things I need and went to the wash room.

"Now, what do we have her?"said Luka as she got a hold of the two tickets. Luka's mouth was wide open as she learn what kind of ticket it was. "Everything is crystal clear now, Rin. You have no where to hide, baby girl." said Luka as a wide grin grew on her small face.

I went out of the wash room to find an eerie looking creature on my bed. 'It was smiling at me with 'it's' wicked eyes and satisfied grin. Me being the quiet not-so-calm girl, I shook my head furiously and started to deny things that sounds more ridiculous in her ears. 2 words:

I'm dead

That creature laughed wickedly just like how the witches in those kiddies fairy tales would laugh. I kept on saying things such as "It's not what you think it is. I'm dead serious! Believe in me!"

"That doesn't sound convincing at all,my dear. Just admit it already! You really did fall in love with them didn't you? Awww! Don't be shy! So, tell me. Which one stole your heart? Is it all the members? Or is it only one of them who caught your interest? I'm superbly eager to know!" squealed Luka before she started to laugh hysterically. I shrugged and just decided to ignore her. I walked towards my closet as I have nothing except a towel and a pair of undergarments on my body.

"Now, now. Don't be moody! Okay, fine! I'll stop teasing you, Rin!" Luka said as she stopped laughing.

"You said that every time but never did you stop from teasing me." I said as I pouted. I reached my favorite jeans and my favorite shirt that have '02' in yellow printed on it and have a hood on it.

As I was wearing the shirt, Luka said, "Teasing you is one of my biggest pleasure. You should have known that."

"My relatives gave me that as they suddenly have urgent things to do. They said it's a gift for me as I scored for last exam as I usually don't score in any." I said before Luka started her assumptions. A small lie won't hurt, right?

"Wow, This is too expensive. They must be really rich." said Luka as she stared at the tickets in amazement.

"Now, do you want to go or not? It's today. The concert." I said at her in a cold voice as I still feel annoyed by her teases. She smiled at me and said, "Why wouldn't I? It'd be a waste if I don't."

"Don't forget to tell me everything that you know about them to me." I said walking to the door with Luka trailing me at the back.

"Don't worry. I'd love to tell you everything about them." said Luka

* * *

"Where's our seat?" I said as I looked at Luka who was leading the way.

"We're not going to sit. We're standing the nearest to the stage." said Luka in excitement. "The bigger chance to react with them!" said Luka half screaming in excitement.

"You love them that much,huh?" I said amused by Luka's squeals. "Yeah. Can't wait for it to start. Lucky us. We're early!" said Luka.

"Now, while waiting. Tell me more about this group." I said looking at Luka while flapping myself as the auditorium started to get crowded. How I regretted my decision on wearing this shirt. It was ridiculously hot here.

"Where do we start. Well, for the sake of B.I oppa. I am willing to let my battery, credit and data go to waste. Watch this first." said Luka when she handed me her phone. The title of the video was "Imitation Black". I watched it intently and learnt that it was their debut song. Looking at him in the videos sure felt different. Time passes but never did I realize that it has been hours I've been watching the videos of their latest MV's as well.

The theme was a bit dark and mysterious and that successfully get my attention. I was kind of addicted with the instrumental and the stares that those guys gave in the music video. They sure trigger something in my heart but I'm not very sure what it was. Whenever Len appear, a smile came across my face. Luka stared at me who has already sat on the floor as I wanted to focus on the videos. Luka giggled and came by my side.

"So, how was it? They are way more addictive than drugs aren't they? Worth drooling for, right?" said Luka. I shook my head and smiled.

"They still can't beat Natsu-kun. But, they really did piqued my interest." I said. Luka shook her head as she know how much of a 'tsundere' her friend is.

"Come on, get up now! The concert is about to start, dear!"said Luka excitedly. She handed me her hand so that I could hold on to her for support to stand up. I patted my jeans and walked toward the sides of the stage.

The lights were off. A loud, spine-chilling background music filled the hall making the crowds fall silent for an instant.

"Remember him? That's Nero." said Luka half screaming. The hall was too loud that it was a need for us to scream whenever we talk to each other.

After that, all the members started to join him on the stage. There were 5 members in total. The hall became more hectic as more of them appeared. My eyes were looking at the shape intently, searching for only one person. He's not my bias or anything. Just someone that I just met.

The concert seem to have come to an end. All the members line up in front of us. Luka was not in this world anymore as just now, she got to interact with some of the members.

"Bro, anything you want to say?" said the translator. As Gumiya spoke to Len in Korean. Len looked into the crowd. I was the nearest to the stage. I might be the nearest to him too. He looked at me and giggled (I don't know if that was just my imagination or something). "Ah, bro! Why are you suddenly giggling. Tel us what you wanted to say." said the translator when Gakupo spoke.

"I was just searching for angels and I imideatly found them. They are all my angels." said Len still giggling.

Almost all of the members smiled and grinned at his words. All the girls once again began to be hectic.

I could only smile looking at them.

* * *

"Let's go." said Luka as the concert ended. "Who knows, we might be lucky enough to meet them outside." said Luka again.

"Okay.". I said as I took the hand that Luka offered to me. All the audience were pushing each other. It was very scary. I tightened my grip on Luka's hand. As we were about to reach the exit, I could hear Luka sighing in relief. We walked faster but suddenly, an incredible force pulled me from the back. I looked at my other hand and to my surprise, there were someone pulling me. That person pulled me harshly through the crowds towards somewhere else and not the exit.

As I was still holding Luka's hand, she was dragged together with me. Luka keep on calling for me but I was too shocked to even react to any of this. The man dragged us to somewhere lees crowded and I could see his back by that time. It was kind of broad and somehow familiar.

'It's like a deja vu' was all that I could think of.


	4. Chapter 4

[Again]

A Deja vu

"As clueless as always, I see." echoed a familiar voice after we stopped at a dark and cramped spot. His remarks did not affect me as I was still staring at the man who pulled me to this place intently.

Luka's complaint was not even getting to me as I was a bit too shocked with this event. "Rin, are you okay?" was the last thing that I could hear from Luka as she shook me on the shoulder lightly. I remained silent.

"Oh, a friend of yours?" said the man as he took off his black Ray Band. He revealed his child-like face as he took off his mask. Oh, it's him. It's ,

Len Kagamine

I didn't realize how shocked Luka was as I was shocked as well. "Len? What are you doing here? The fans?" I said.

"Let's just say, I wanted to meet my new friend. I forgot to tell you something on that day we met." Len said slowly as he usually does.

"And what might that be?" I smiled as I replied. He walked closer to me and took the phone on my hand before saying anything. He tapped something on my smartphone.

I tried to take a peek at him but he said, "Be patient. You'll know sooner." I looked at the confused Luka who froze by my side, her hands are still holding mine, her eyes were not showing any sign of life. She looked like she was lost.

"Hey, is she okay?" said Len as he gave me my phone. I looked at Luka who suddenly blushed. I gave her a reassuring smile and shook her shoulder slightly.

" _It's okay. You're not dreaming._ "(in japanese) I said as Len Kagamine laughed.

" **It's okay. (In korean) It is real.** " said Len as he patted on Luka's head. Her face turned a shade of darker red.

"I am just too, ..." said Luka as she shook her head furiously trying to regain consciousness. "So, you are? I mean, what's your name?" said Len holding out his right hand gesturing for a hand shake.

" **Nice to meet you. I am Luka. I can talk in Korean, a bit. Feel free to talk in any language. I'll be able to um... translate it for her.** " Luka said while slowly reaching his hand. Len laughed at her acts. He must have find Luka cute. As expected from Luka.

"Owah! You talked! That's a relief! I thought you were in the verge of fainting. Well, nice to meet you too Luka." said Len as he shook his hands that are linked to hers playfully.

"Now, the question is. Why are you bringing me here?" I asked as I could sense the sudden awkwardness between the three of us.

Len said nothing and pointed his finger on my smart phone. When the hell did my phone returned to me? I must be too engulfed with all that's happening around me to realize that he already returned my phone.

A new contact was saved in my phone. It was his. I looked at the note that was pinned on my home screen.

" Yesterday, I've done too much to you. I kind of wanted to pay back or something of the sort. I ruined your food and attacked you without a good reason. So, may I do something for you, Rin?"

Luka stared at me as she was actually partially confused with the situation. I leaned closer to her ears and whispered, "It's a long story. To make it short, we met because of an incident and it lead us to start becoming more friendly.". Luka nodded and looked back at Len who was anticipating an answer from me.

I turned around and said, "why bother asking when you've already dragged us here? Oh well, I think it's okay."

"Deal! Now, follow me!" said Len rather in a childish way. I laughed at him. I wonder where is he going to lead us to.

* * *

[Censored]

'Bang' The door swung open as Len hastily pushed the door as if he was in a rush.

There stood 3 men undressed. Wait. That sounds bad. There stood 3 men half-naked(?). Okay, that sounds worst.

Let's just move on to the main topic. Why the hell is he bringing us to their changing room? This is more like a reward for Luka and a punishment for the oh-so-innocent me.

"Woah!" said most of the guys in the room. " **Whoops! My bad.** " said Len as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I don't know why and how, but I know very well that my face is turning red that even a tomato would be embarrassed of it's own colour. Luka stared in amazement. " _Such a view_." I heard her whisper.

Realizing the change of colour on my cheeks, Len grabbed me in his arms and closed my eyes with his palm.

" **Well, well, well. What do we have here? A fan of ours, ea?"** said a guy with pale skin and a weird looking bandage or should I say an eyepatch on his eyes. His hair was a shade of blonde that nearly looks like white. He grabbed Luka's jaws. Luka was absolutely surprised as he successfully sent shivers down her spine. Let me see, what's his name again? Ah, I think it's Oliver. Remind yourself that he is still not wearing any shirt so, um how do I say this? I just can't stand this nudity! I'm crying inside.

" **Olly, stop! She's with me**." said Len as he stood in between Luka and Oliver. His voice was strict.

" **Stop acting like a jerk, Olly**." said a guy with sea blue hair as he put on a checkered printed shirt. Okay, let's rewind. This guys name is.. Ah! it's Kaito.

"Come in." said Len gesturing at us to enter their changing room. "Ya! Get change will ya?" said Kaito again looking at Oliver and Gumiya that was still shirtless. They scratched their back and giggled awkwardly at that situation.

"Sorry for that. Some things happened." said Gumiya as he patted on Luka's head as he passed by her still not wearing any shirt.

" **So bro, what makes you bring these two here?** " said Kaito. Okay, let me admit something. I feel like crying hearing people around saying things I don't understand. This is too frustrating.

"There was an accident happened between us two. Me and this girl (he pointed his fingers at me) and it was caused by me so, I just wanted to show how much I regretted what I've done." said Len as he smiled sheepishly.

" **And how are you going to do that? Just bring her to meet with us? That's it?"** said See Won (genderbend of SeeU) unconvinced. Luka came closer to me and I instinctively tugged on Len's shirt to gain his attention.

"We'll be going. Sorry for intruding! Our bad." I said before I turned my back on him. He grabbed my wrist and made me look at him. "What?" I asked before pushing his hand that was holding mine very firmly.

"Please accept my kindness and stay. Let me repay." said Len as if reading a text. He pronounced every word slowly. But one thing was clear. His eyes. It was the first thing that attracted me to him and when he did those lost puppy kind of eye, I just couldn't say no, right? Already thinking I've fallen for him? Well, be on my place then, you'll know how it feels. Let me restate this. I am not falling for him, I repeat, Rin Kagamine is not falling in love with him. Will be? Whatever.

"O-okay." I said as I pulled Luka towards me. " _H-hey, Rin, are you sure about this? Because I don't really know if we should do this._ " Luaka whispered at me.

" _Then, try to resist his puppy-like eyes and his child-like pout. If you were me you would have done the same._ " I said in whispers as well. Len looked at us and I could only smile.

" **Ah hyung, answer me"** whined See Won as he tilted his hair making his cream hair slightly covering his round azure blue eyes. His lips formed a pout gaining giggles from Len, Mikuo and Kaito.

"Ah, I get it. Let's just go to the hospital first! 'HE's' waiting for us." said Len as all the B.I members stood in front of us while straightening their shirts.

"Come! Wear this! You'll look the same as the other staffs" said Len as he lent me and Luka two caps and two baggy jacket.

"Where are we going?" I said as I tugged on his sleeve. "Hospital"

We walked our way through the crowds of fans. Len grabbed my wrist as soon as we get inside the van and said, "Sorry about that. Making you see such a scene." He was almost whispering. "No worries. So, why are we going to the hospital?" I asked.

Len looked at me and motioned for me to wait as he took out his phone and tapped something. He gave me the phone after a while of tapping.

"Sorry, I was planning to repay you now but I forgot that we still had something to do. So, I've saved your number on my phone just now so that I could easily contact you. You're okay with that right? Ah, by the way. Let's just say I really wanted to befriended to you. You're okay with that too right? Meet my friends! Sorry for the discomfort.". Was the word s written on the translator page. I giggled and said, "Okay. We're officially friends now.

He lend his hands to me for a hand shake and so, I took it. I don't know if it was only my imagination or it was just the street lights that shone oh-so brightly at us that made me mistook it but, I saw the changes of colours in his eyes. It was florescent coloured. At first it was mix of tones of purple but it turned red for a short moment. I shook of my thoughts and started to explain to Luka about EVERYTHING from the very start.


	5. Chapter 5

hi everyone! Hehehe 

Sorry to interupt your reading but I need to tell you this so that you could relate it to my story.

As you can see, the characters in this story weren't speaking in only one language but many. 

Let me explain.

When the phrase was written like this,

 **I hate you**

it means that it was spoken in Korean language but, when it's like this,

 _I Hate you_

it's in Japanese language. If there's no changes, it's in english. That's all, enjoy reading! Bye2

* * *

[White clothes, walls, bed and pillows]

The sound of trays colliding with unkown items and the creaking sound from the trolley wheels was the only thing that made the surroundings in this room less quite. Other than that, none could be heard from the other side of the door.

A man with slightly slanted eyes and long purple hair that fall to his waist was sitting on the bed in the room. Looking at the windows to find nothing but the stars scattered under the sky.

He sighed for the hundredth time and still couldn't find peace in himself. He is not usually like this but the thought of his teammates doing their best on the stage without him sounds no good to him. Not a single person could tell how much he looked forward to this event but some things just need to happen. He sighed again and laid himself on the bed.

He tried to close his eyes but no signs of him getting sleepy. He turned his body to the right and to the left but nothing felt comfortable. The pain on his knees kept bothering him.

Why would he suffer from this thing? 'Urgh. This is seriously annoying.' thought the man who finally find peace after a long time. Not long after that,

"Bro! We're here! " said a man who barged into the room, without knocking, with his brightest smile. His small and slanted eyes were wide opened as the man on the bed threw a pillow at him. The pillow hit him hard that he fell on his butt.

"Ouch! What was that for, bro?" said Mikuo as he tried to stand up. 5 men and two girls went in one by one after Mikuo. The man was quite distracted by the presence of that two unfamiliar girls.

" **Who are they? Hey, who are you?** " asked the guy on the bed.

 **"Bro! We're not in Seoul! We are practically in Japan right now. It's no use if you're talking in our language**." said Mikuo before he bounced on the bed that the man was lying on.

" **I know. I know. So, anyone? Mind telling me who are they?** " said the man on the bed.

" **They're my friends and that is all to it.** " said Len as he pulled me by the wrist and gave signals with his eyes to Luka telling her to follow him and sit nearer to him.

" **Oh, and that doesn't sound convincing."** said the man eyeing us both. "Name?" said the man on the bed. A short phrase but enough for Rin to understand what the man wants.

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin. This is Luka." I implied as I came closer to Len's side. He motioned at me to sit at the chair on the bed side. I shook my head but Len pushed me on my shoulder making me sit on the chair forcefully.

" **I sense a fan-girl** " said the man on the bed almost like he's sniffing and stared at Luka after that.

" **Oh , gosh. Why can't you be more 'oblivious'? She knows how to speak like us, you idiot.** " said Len as he gave a somehow hurtful looking flick on the innocent looking-man's forehead.

" _Lu_ _ka, what the hell are they saying?_ " I whispered as Luka finally sat on the chair close to me.

" _I have no idea, Rin. It's too blurry. It's like they're whispering_ " replied the panicked looking Luka. I nodded and she began to whisper things like she felt very uneasy even though she should have felt lucky to even be there by that moment. I silently hear her out making Len stared at me intently.

I caught him staring at me. Rather then shrugging it off, he smiled back at me and that made me flutter a bit.

" **Whatever, big bro. Now, why don't you get rid of this fan of ours?** " said the men on the bad rather sarcastically. " **Gakupo, she would not harm you, got that? I promise! I will when there's a need, okay?"** said Len before he looked at Nero who was in a daze.

" **Let's just get to the point shall we?** " said Nero as he sat on a stool near the door.

" **And is it even necessary when these two are here?** " said Oliver almost hissing. He muttered something under his breath as he gave one death glare to us with his sharp looking eyes.

" **Yup. Because, I've 'chose' her.** " said Len. After Len said something that I clearly have no clue about, all eyes were on me.

" **Like seriously? Already?** " said Oliver in disbelief. He ruffles his hair before sitting right beside Nero.

" **My time has come. Soon, it's gonna be any of you. The eldest shall start this event, right?** " said Len(yes, Len's the eldest in B.I) as he suddenly pushed Luka out of the room and locking the door. The oddest thing was, Luka remain static as if hypnotized.

I was too confused to even react to anything. I looked at Len, searching for answers but, he avert his eyes from mine.

" **I knew it was going to be her. I could feel it from the start.** " said Gumiya before he came closer to Len.

" **That's the only reason why, I didn't stop our big bro here.** " said Kaito as he moved closer to the two

" **Now,we, the -** " before hearing what comes after that, my head felt heavy and I rapidly fall on the bed right next to man called Gakupo.

I tried to open my eyes but all I could see before I black out was the same bright red light that came from random orbs in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

[Deja vu, again]

Is that it?

I woke up to see the seats in the van. The streets light shone on the window making some of the guy visible in my vision. All of them looked worn-out. Duhhhh, of course they would! They're idols and they just had their concerts. But, wait, it feels like I remembered something.

Was it a dream? Was I in this van from the start? I still remembered the smell of sterilized items and I could faintly smell them now. I looked at my right. Weren't we at the hospital just now?

There stood Nanaka in a deep slumber. I looked to my left and before I could even turn to my left side, a head suddenly leans on my shoulder.

It was Len

It felt totally awkward as more of images from the thought that I call as memory flashed at the back of my mind. It felt so real to be JUST A MERE DREAM. I mean, why would I dream such a thing.

I do admit that I often get weird dream but this dream did not relate to any of my past dreams. It was somehow, way too real for me to admit that it surely is a dream.

 **"You are now, mine** "

What does those word mean? Whose voice is that? It kept on ringing on my ears. But, the problem is, I don't understand Korean. What to do? Ah, my head hurts. I want to sleep more but I can't.

When I moved a bit so that Luka could sleep on me in a better position, I felt Len rustling at my left side. He straightened his back and looked at me with half-opened eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Len with a terribly hoarse voice. I smiled at him and shook my head in responses.

"Nothing. Get some rest." I said as I try to sit in the best posture so that I would not have a sore body later. You know, when people lean on you, it's not that good if you don't sit properly.

"Ah, is that so? But, hey, I don't feel sleepy anymore." said Len while rubbing his eyes. He smiled at me with that child-like face of his that made me flutter a bit. Maybe, it really was a dream.

"Ah, that's good. I have a company with me." I said. We talked about a lot of thing but I seem to forgot what we were talking.

As we talked and talked, I asked him, "Where are we going?" He looked at me and smiled. "To the hospital. I told you didn't I?" said Len as he yawn. Now, who said he's not sleepy just now?

I think about it again and again. Should I really admit that it was just a dream? Why shouldn't I? But, something feels wrong. For real! Oh boy, why am I even fussing about this dream of mine? Why do my heart remain unsettle from the moment I woke up till now?

Rin, it must be a dream. We didn't even reach the hospital yet. I looked at the road and the dim street light. I nodded and all the images from my dream flashed in the back of my mind.

"You okay?" asked Len as I stared blankly out the window. I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed in relief and lean on my shoulder AGAIN.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY? I'M SERIOUSLY DISTURBED BY ... okay, it's not his fault. I shouldn't blame him. It's my own silly dream after all. Wait. We shouldn't be too comfortable to each other, we just met and what's more is that he's an idol who is loved by millions!

Why did I realize all this just now?

I face palmed myself unconsciously making Len shifted his head at my shoulders and peeked at me with questioning eyes. He suddenly was brought to realization and straightened his back.

This time, I'm the one who eyed him with questioning eyes. What's wrong with him now? "Sorry." said Len as he awkwardly scratched his head.

"What for?" I asked as he finally looked back at me. "For leaning on you without warning, I guess?" said Len while scratching the back of his head.

"So, why are we going to the hospital?" I said. "Visiting our friend." Replied Len

'Ah, it must be him.' I thought as I nodded. Luka shifted by my side causing me to turn my attention to her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" said Luka as she unlocked her smart phone. She fixed her shirt and her disheveled hair. Both of us looked at her in silent.

" _Why are you staring at me?_ " said Luka. "Probably because I have nothing better to do?" I said as I shrugged.

The moment after that was filled with silent. Luka kept on looking at each of the boys with adoring eyes. She must felt like she's in heaven. Why not? You're surrounded by those who you have fell for and they are extremely good looking. Each of them are.

"Ah, we're about to arrive" I said as I looked at the road. I am very familiar to the roads there as it was the same hospital that my grandmother was placed at.

It's weird. I thought that all the fans were going to trail them and hover them every second but I was wrong. They had a pretty peaceful walk from the van to their friend's room.

The brightest boy suddenly barged into the room." **Bro! We're here!** " I felt like it had happened before or is it just another dejá vu? The boy named Mikuo fell on his butt before he could even enter the room. There was a pillow on his face.

" **Ouch! What was that for, bro?** " said Mikuo as he tried to get up from the cold floor. Wait. This... it happened before didn't it?

" **Who are they? Hey, who are you?"**

 **"Bro! We're not in Seoul! We are practically in Japan right now. It's no use if you're talking in our language."**

Wait. Am I crazy? I think I know what he's going to say just now. This is just a mere deja vu, right?

 **"I know. I know. So, anyone? Mind telling me who are they?"**

My head... hurts.

 **"They're my friends and that is all to it."**

 **"Oh, and that doesn't sound convincing."**

After this, Gakupoas going to ask our name

"Name?"

"Kyaaa!" I unconsciously screamed making the whole room looked to my direction. I closed my eyes shut. I tried to massage my temple as it hurts like hell but it doesn't show any sign of it relieving. It grow more and more painful by time. A pair of warm arms hugged me bringing me back to reality. It was Len. How could I even think about it; how big and strong the arms of a guy could be at a time like this?

Everyone looked totally shocked. Luka eyes were filled with worry. She tried to come closer to me but was stopped by Gumiya. My eyes became a bit blurry for a second and the moment my sight turned into it's normal state, Len closed my eyes and said, **"It's coming. Why of all time,now?"** said Len. He brushes my hair with finger and suddenly touched a part of my head. I don't know how and why but my head felt better under his touch.

Everything sounded unreal. Everything looked unreal.

Images of what is going to happen next kept on flashing at the back of my mind but the weird thing was that what happened next from the dream changed after I screamed. What is this?

I, who never have any passion in learning Korean Language, have perfectly understood what Len said just now.

What? What's coming? What's with the timing. I pushed him on the chest as I wanted to have some space and he let me go in a whim.

"Hey, you okay? You could lie by my side if that could make you feel better." said Gakupo worried.

"It's okay. I'm okay now. It's just a headache. Sorry for making a big fuss of it. I'm Rin." I said as I elbowed Luka who was staring at me intently and bowed at them.

"I'm Luka." said Luka bowing at them as well.

 **"I sense a fan-girl"** said the man on the bed almost like he's sniffing and stared at Luka after that.

" **Oh , gosh. Why can't you be more 'oblivious'? She knows how to speak like us, you idiot."** said Len as he gave a somehow hurtful looking flick on the innocent looking-man's forehead.

Not again.

I shook my head vigorously. Len looked at me with concern in his eyes. Not even bothering the fact that Len had just hugged me for a while back, I gave him a reassuring smile and refuse my curiosity from overpowering me. I refused to ask why he hugged at me and decided to go with the play that could be seen clearly at the back of my mind.

" _Hey, you okay, Rin? I'm dead worried about you."_ said Luka as he grip on my arm tightened. I shook my head and said, _"It was nothing."_

 **"Let's just get to the point shall we?"** said Nero as he sat on a stool near the door.

 **"And is it even necessary when these girls are here?"** said Oliver almost hissing. He muttered something under his breath as he gave one death glare to Luka with his sharp looking eyes.

 **"Yup. Because, I've 'chose' her."** said Len. After Len said something that I clearly have no clue about, all eyes were on me. I looked at Len. What did he mean by choosing 'her'?

 **"Like seriously? Already?"** said Oliver in disbelief. He ruffles his hair before sitting right beside Nero.

 **"I knew it. I've felt that she's the one from the start."** said Sehun as he suddenly stood in front of me. **"A strong scent indeed."** said Gumiya again. What scent? What is happening around here? I'm terrified.

 **"That's why I didn't stop our big bro here."** said Kaito as he came closer to Gumiya

 **"My time has come. Soon, it's gonna be any of you. The eldest shall start this event, right?"** said Len as he suddenly pulled Luka towards him and led Luka towards the door.

I reflexively ran towards Luka and stopped Len. I did it unconsciously making myself thinking what's happening to me.

Len grunted and for a moment there, his eyes showed a hint of red light. Another hallucination, I guess? Oh gosh, who am I kidding? I really did saw it this time.

 **"Ah, never thought that it'll be coming this fast. No complaints. It's better this way."** said Len as a crooked smile was plastered on his face.

"W-what are you doing what's all this? I don't get it! What is it that you 'chose'? What kind of scent did you mean? You're making me shiver! Stop this." I said making the smile on his face disappeared and replaced by a shocked face. Not just him, but all of the boys were shocked.

" **Wow, that's interesting! You understand me! Show me more about what you can do, girl.** " said Len as he walked closer to me. Now, we were an inch apart from each other.

" **Rinto, Gumiya, help me hold this girl**." said Len as he pulled me on the wrist harshly and threw me at the mentioned boys. He pushed Luka out of the room and locked it.

" **Now,we, the werewolves are going to start this ceremony."** said Len making me froze in the hold of these two strong men.

Werewolves?

Before anything happened, Len leaned closer to me. His lips were almost touching my ears and he whispered the words that have been repeating on my head earlier.

 **"You are now, mine."**


	7. Chapter 7

[The truth]

For real?

 **"You are now, mine."**

...

W-what is happening right now?

Len put his hand on my shoulder. My body shivered, my heart thumping violently. He looked into my eyes and the hues of purple and red was visible in his eyes. My hand started to feel unresponsive as the two strong men held me in a firm grip.

I didn't dare to look back at him but he forced me to look at him with his finger and on that moment I sense a painful feeling. It was his nail. Or, should I say, CLAW?

"Oh, sweety. You'll never be able to look away from me. Especially after what we're going to do after this." Len purred in an eerie voice into my ears. It was filled with pure _**lust**_.

The room was filled with howls. All the boys were howling but not a single nurse came to make them silent. Is this room silent proof?

I have painful tears streaming down my cheeks as I felt a sharp pain on my arm. I closed my eyes and tried to endure the pain.

I opened my eyes to find Len who was smirking at me. The end of his lips were smeared with blood and that made me look at my wrist finding a very deep and unbearably painful bruise on my arm. Blood oozing out of the cut.

I hissed in pain. My body weaken by time. My head felt cloudy. My sight starting to be blurry. I heard a howl from a random corner in the room but I didn't know who or what is howling. I closed my ears and that was when everything blacked out.

 **"You scared her."** said Oliver as he chuckled at Len's back. Len glares sharply at him making him felt nervous all of a sudden.

 **"It was not my attention to do so. I just felt like I'll lose this chance. It's just that I could feel that she's the one."** said Len as he took the girl from the two men. He picked her up in bridal style. He stared at her with guilt.

 **"Don't worry bro, I got your back. I know how you feel. It's hard isn't it?"** said Rinto as he patted his roommate on his back.

 **"I really don't want 'that' to happen again."** said Len as he sighed deeply. He looked at Kaito and he nodded at Len.

 **"Let's go guys. It's going to be a long day, tomorrow. There are ridiculously a lit of thing to explain to the crew and to this one girl. Thank you Gakupo and get well soon. We'll leave this girl with you."** said Kaito as he pushed Luka that was sleeping to Gakupo's bed. He grunted and huffed.

 **"You're kidding me."** said Gakupo in disbelief. He looked at the girl and looked back at his pack. They were all smiling sheepishly and waved goodbye to Gakupo.

 **"Why don't we just bring her home with us?"** said Gumiya as he felt pity to Luka.

 **"Don't you think everything is going to be out of control when there's two of them? This might be the best for us. Rin is going back with us anyways."** said Kaito.

* * *

I blinked my eyes numerous times. For the thousands times I asked myself, where is this place? Why am I here? I was sitting on a bed in a pretty clean and big room. What happened yesterday?

As I tried to recall the event from yesterday. A man popped up his head at the back of the door.

 **"Are you feeling better, Rin?"** Said the man. It was Mikuo. His voice was a bit muffled as his mouth was full with something.

 **"Don't talk when you eat."** I answered. I suddenly closed my mouth after hearing myself speaking in KOREAN. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

He looked at me with a smile and tilted his head a bit to the right.

 **"You remember, now?"** said Mikuo with an unreadable expression. All the memories from yesterday that I tried so hard to recall just now displayed in my head. I found myself standing unconsciously. Not knowing what to do, I looked at him again.

 **"You might want to be on the bed again. Look at your attire, girl"** said Mikuo pointing his finger on me. I looked down to my body and gasped. I was only wearing a super large shirt (I guess it was a man's shirt) and nothing else underneath it.

I squeaked and jumped on the bed covering myself with the blanket. Mikuo giggled and waved at me before he went out. What was that? As soon as he went out, another man came in. That familiar figure. It was Len.

 **"Morning, Hikaru."** said Len after clearing his throat. He seem nervous. This is the Len that I met before. Not the Len from last night.

 **"What do you want, you beast!"** I hissed coldly at him, already forgetting the fact that I could speak Korean. His awkward smile faded and expression of guilt was visible in his eyes.

 **"I think we need to talk. Hear me out, alright?** " said Len slowly. I glared at him.

 **"Where's Nanaka?"** I asked as I didn't want him to speak what he wanted to say.

 **"She's with Gakupo. Don't worry. She safely arrived at her home.** " said Len as he drag a chair and sat by the side of the bed. He started to fiddle his finger.

" **Speak**." I said as I didn't know what to do. He looked straight into my eyes.

 **"Listen, I-"**

 _ **To be continued..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**[The truth]**

 **Part II**

Len's POV

 **"So, you're saying that it's for my own good?"** Rin said. I nodded awkwardly. She looked at me and sigh.

I looked at her in guilt but that didn't mean that I regretted what I've done.

* * *

 **"It's alright Len. I'm gald you're not hurt."**

 **"What's alright? You are obviously NOT alright!"** I said as my hands started to be painted thick red.

 **"It's okay, I'm okay. Human dies. We're not immortals like 'them'. Our life span are short."**

 **"Then why the hell are you crying? Let's get out of here! You need to be treated!"** I said as I tremble. Her body in my arms started to weaken by time.

 **"Thank you, Len. I love you. Don't try to hurt 'them' as you might hurt yourself. Be safe."**

 **"Jimin! Jimin! Jimin-ie? Answer me! Wake up!"**

* * *

 **"That association is practically hunting all of you and you are all practically global stars that are actually always available on public, are you kidding me?"** said Rin as she widened her eyes. Her Cerulean round blue eyes became a lot more round and big as she did that. She looked cute though.

I shouldn't be thinking of that.

 **"I told you, didn't I? Everything started from that audition. We're just living experiments. We were normal human being, once. Now, everything changed. Science and magic made the US right now, exist. A lot of experiment were a failure and we were one of the early group that succeed on achieving the company's needs. Let's stop now. You don't seem like you could digest any of these anymore."** I said as she stared at me with those confused looking eyes. Even that looked cute on her.

She blinked her eyes several times and nodded. She huffed and started to stare at the bandage on her wrist

 **"It was a deep cut."** said Rin

 **"I'm sorry."** I answered.

 **"It's better than being killed, I guess. Why must it be me?** " said Rin before she sigh deeply while closing her eyes.

 **"I'm sorry but it must be you."** I said while fiddling my fingers. I bit my lower lip and took a glance at her. She was looking outside of the window.

 **"Who changed my clothes? Why did you change my clothes?"** Said Rin as she looked at my shirt on her body.

 **"The female stylist did it. We have no women's clothing so, I lent you mine. You're bloody and you still have that blood stench now."** I said slowly. She nodded and looked away.

 **"Am I not able to meet my family anymore? Am I going to be separated from them?"** asked Rin again.

 **"Not for the moment. The time will come but right now, you still could go home." I** said in a calming voice.

 **"Are they on the hunt right now?"** asked Rin yet again. I nodded.

 **"Are they targeting me as well?"** asked Rin. I nodded. Of course Rin. From the moment we met, you carry that smell. You brought along my scent with yours. They are way damn good in tracking us. You'll be an easy target if you're not one of us. This is the best for you, for me, for us.

Rin's POV

Am I turning into a werewolf? Am I changing form when midnight comes? Am I going to grow big and sharp teeth, big pointy ears just like the wolf from the red riding hood story?

Am I a monster? Am I going to charge on random people? What is A WEREWOLF? Are they harmful? Or was it just a rumour?

I looked at the clock. It was 10 in the morning. It's considered late for me to be waking up at this hour. I looked at Len. His eyes looked like it never left me.

He took a deep breath and stood up. I thought he was going to leave me and that somehow made me feel scared. I need someone right now and somehow I thought that it must be him.

I hesitate on grabbing his arm not allowing him to go but I still did it. He looked at me and sat by my side on the bed. I though I was dying from his stares as it was piercing through me.

I let go of his hands and looked back at him. I opened my mouth to try and explain why I grabbed him but was stopped as his finger was pushed gently on my lips.

 **"Hush. No need."** said Len as he lean a bit closer to me. His face was 3 inch away from mine. His hot breath tickling the skin on my cheeks.

Len's POV

 **"I need you. This is the only way that I could do to save everyone. You'll help me, right? Is it too much of me? Am I asking too much from you? Asking help from someone who I forced to be one of us last night? Am I evil to do this to you?"** I said in one breath. Well, I became totally breathless after that and it made me gasped loudly. My breathing was wild afterwards. I pulled my face to stabilize my breath.

That successfully made Rin laugh. I wonder what's so funny about it. Oh well. At least she smiled. She sure is a weird girl. And that does not make her more unattractive but otherwise.

 **"You're laughing.** " I said as I smiled.

 **"You're blushing but for your question, I think I know how you feel. I'll get used to it sooner. No worries. Oh gosh, you're blushing."** said Rin as she giggled cutely. Yeah, I admit it. She looked totally cute today especially when she's wearing my shirt.

What? What is so wrong about what I think about her? She's my mate. I marked her. _**SHE'S LITERALLY MINE.**_ I tend to fall for her anyways.

 **"I am not blushing."** I said as I protest to her statement. She giggle a bit more. She really knows how to make me feel ticked off. I glared at her but she had no intention to stop laughing.

 **"You might die lacking of oxygen while laughing."** I said in annoyance. She giggled more than before.

 **"Nonsense. That'll never happen."** Said Rin in between her laughter. I glared at her again and she never cared.

I instinctively pounce on her and said, **"Oh yeah? We'll see if it's true or not."**

I pinned her arm above her head. I put my other hand on her left side of her waist and started to tickle her. Lucky me! She's a very ticklish person.

She laughed endlessly while pleading for me to stop. Yeah, like hell I would.

She laughed hysterically and it satisfied me. I feel like I'm winning.

 **"Ehem ehem. Sorry to interrupt. I think that Rin needs breakfast. She might have gastric if she didn't get her proper meal."** said a raspy voice from the door. We both turned our head to see SeeWon grinning from ears to ears.

 **I know where this is going. It'll be an endless teasing session. I'm literally dead. Urgh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Our first day?]**

Oh, forget it.

16th OCT 2016

Len'sPOV

 **"Um, may I use your washroom? I felt pretty dirty. I want to clean myself."** said Rin breaking the silence right after See Won left the room. I stood up by the bed side and said **, "Sure. I'm going to give you clothes for change. Here's a towel." I s** aid as I lent the towel to her.

She went inside the washroom and I put a change of clothes on the bed for her. It was my shirt that had number 99 printed on the shirt and a pair of short pants.

I walked out of the room to the dining hall of the hotel room to find 7 smirking wolves. DAMN.

 **"Someone's going to mate soon." "It's too early to get heated up but since it was you, Bro, I understand." "Awwww, I think we're going to be uncle sooner than we thought, ey."**

 **"Sh-shut up."** I said as I sat on the seat right beside Rinto. Everybody keep on grinning making me felt uncomfortable. I growled in frustration and that made them quitting from teasing me.

 **"Bro, this is a serious question."** Said Rinto as he raised his face to look right into my eyes. I looked at him and he cleared his throat.

 **"Does this mean we're officially not roommates anymore? Am I kicked out?"** said Rinto as he put on that mischievous grin on his lips.

 **"**ck off!"** I said as I glared at him. Rinto widened his eyes as he heard those words came out from my mouth.

 **"Wow, I rarely hear you say that word."** exclaimed Rinto. I decided to ignore them and proceed on taking my own portion of food on the table.

They didn't laugh but keep on grinning from ears to ears. See Won was like a girl, squealing and fangirling over I don't know what. All of them kept on begging him to tell what he saw on the room.

He told everything quite precisely. I stayed shut and munched the grilled beef. I dipped it a little in the sauce. It was unsatisfying to eat while hearing them fan boying over what See Won told them.

 **"The moment I came into the room, Hyung said, 'Oh yeah? Let's see if it's true or not.' After that, I couldn't see what he did or where he touched but what I could hear was the sound of panting. She sounds really out of breath. Oh gosh, I was like, 'did I come in the wrong time, oopsie'. The moment I interrupt them, Len hyung was like throwing daggers at me with his glare."** stated See Won.

He missed an important part there. She was freaking laughing and I was frickin' tickling her.

Urgh.

Urgh.

Urgh.

Why bother telling them the truth? They'll make it worse anyways. I quietly eat my meal. Sounds of screeching of the chairs and laughter fills the air. The boys left the dining hall to wash their dishes.

 **"Um, hey?"** said a girl from behind me. I turned around and saw Rin with an oversized shirt and pants on. Those were mine. Her, wearing it, making me feel amused.

Everything in front of me now is MINE.

 **"Stop staring and say something."** said Rin as she was whining and fidgeting. I laughed. **"Sorry. Come here. Eat with me."** I said to Rin. She walked near me and sat right beside me.

I took a plate and fill it with delicacies before serving it to her. She looked delighted. She must be hungry after all these events.

The boys kept on 'clearing their throat' as they passed the dining hall. I ignored them and took a glance at Rin. She was eating peacefully and I smiled at that.

 **"Hyung, you're totally red. You're making me feel embarrassed right now."** said Mikuo as he chuckled. I frowned and just ignored him.

 **"We're most probably invincible to him right now. All he could see and sense is Rin all alone**." said Piko as he grin.

 **"Why are you... frowning? Is there something wrong?** " said Rin confused.

Obviously yes.

 **"Nothing. Don't be bothered by that. Just eat. There's a lot of things to do today."** I said as I bit the meat that was on the end of her fork that she was holding.

She nodded and moved awkwardly. I giggled at her respond. Did the boys became hectic from my act?

Um, of course they would? They were cheering as if they watched a football match and their favourite team scores. The loudest was indeed Rintoo. Urgh. They're childish.

I looked at her as I already finished my meal. She looked rather calm but you know, I knew what might be playing in the back of her mind.

'I want to escape.' 'Help me, anyone.' 'Get me out of here.' 'I want to escape.'

She might have that poker face on but her eyes can't lie. I could tell everything she felt just by looking at her eyes. Her worry, insecurities and fear shows in her eyes. Our eyes somehow... connect us.

 **"Stop staring. They won't stop teasing. It's embarrassing."** said Rin as she finally took the last bite of her grilled beef. She stood up and looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow as she did something that I never thought she would. She took my plate and hers and went all the way to the small kitchen and washed the dishes.

 **"So, what's you favourite colour?"** said Mikuo as he laid his head on Oliver's laps. The boys started to fill the hotel's living room.

 **"When is your birthday? Wait. How old are you,actually?"** said Oliver as he practically glared at Rin and I, of course, snarled at him.

Oliver lowered his head. I'm the Alpha after all. It's not because I'm the eldest but literally because I'm obviously the strongest. Size didn't matter.

 **"So, what's your favourite food?"** asked Nero. Wow. Never thought he'd be interested in my girl. Heh. Okay, I'm quite the possessive guy. It just, yeah, annoyed me to the brim.

 **"Stop showering her with questions. Let her answer you one by one. We're not scaring her anymore than this, okay?"** Nero said after coming out of his room and sat by my side.

 **"We're sorry Rin. Did we scare you? We're just eager to know you. Hehe. Now, can you um, introduce yourself?"** said Gumiya politely.

I looked at her. She looked terrified. I took her wrist and made her sit on my other side. Our shoulders touched.

I don' know why but I took her hand in mine. She was freezing cold. I thought she'd die out of nervousness.

She looked at me. Her eyes were pleading for help. I brushed her hands with my thumb and said, **"It's okay. Just say it. You're going to be just fine."**

She cleared her throat and said, **"Um, Hi. I'm Rin. I'm, um, 18. I love Yellow and Orange. My birth date is 24th October and yup, it's going to be 24th soon. And um, what more do you want to know about me?"**

 **"Wow. She's way younger than our maknae.(the youngest member)"** said Oliver. Why is he being so disrespectful. Urgh.

 **"Shut it. Rin, you're not totally okay with this are you? I mean this question is obvious but we still want to confirm it with you. Are you ready to be one of us? Are you ready to be our Luna?"** said Rinto as he look straight into her eyes.

 **"What's a Luna?"** said Rin as she look back at me. She made a very weird and priceless expression. One thing that I learn about her after being with her for 2 days is that she always come out with a good yet funny question.

 **"A female Alpha. Wait, do you even know what's an Alpha?"** I said.

 **"I studied physics, you moron."** said Rin and that made me face-palmed myself.

 **"And, you are way stupid than I thought."** said Rinto as he face-palmed himself.

* * *

 **"Are you clear about all the terms, now?"** said Rinto. She nodded awkwardly. She seems like she's totally uncomfortable with all this.

 **"Oops, we lost track of time.""I'll make some snacks cause it's too late to be called lunch anyways."** said Nero as he took a glance at his phone. He stood up and excuses himself.

Oliver was asleep. Same goes to Mikuo, See Won and Gumiya. Kaito and Rinto was the ones who took turns to explain about werewolves and the terms we used for everything in daily life.

Rin frowned and leaned backwards. She nodded and that made Kaito and Rinto sighed in relief.

Well, we shouldn't expect everyone knows about our existence, no?

 **"You're not okay aren't you?"** I said to Rim. I unconsciously massage her temple for her and she sighed in relief to my massaging.

 **"Obviously, no. This is all.. in one day... Yesterday I was a normal girl and today... urgh."** said Rin as she took my hand in hers to stop my massaging.

 **"You know, I you surprised us. You didn't bother to run away. You didn't even bother to complain. You kept on following the flow as if nothing really happened."** said Kaito as he leaned back and closed his eyes for a bit.

 **"Well, the things that had happened did happen. It's not like I could change it. This is my fate, my challenge. I need to settle this on my own cause no one will do it for me. There's no use of running from you guys. I'm outnumbered anyways."** said Rin before she closed her eyes.

 **"Glad to know that our soon to be Luna is you."** said Rinto as he stood up and went to the kitchen and help Nero with the snacks.

 **"Um, hey. Am I going to change forms?"** Rin said as I leaned on my back. I nodded and said, **"On a full moon night, you'll change form but if not, it depends on you. When you wanted to change, you'll change."**

 **"Oh, so that's why all of you won't let me go home. Tonight is the night that we will all be changing form, right?"** said Rin again. I nodded.

The moment that all of our members have been waiting have finally arrived. It's the night of the full moon.

* * *

Grunts and growls started to fill the hotel rooms. Rin and I was placed in the same room. I looked at my fingers. The fur started to grow.

The sharp claw appeared. The structure of my face changed. My hand started to grow bigger, trailed by the growth of my legs and all parts of my body.

My tail grew longer by time. My eyes changed it's colour several times.

I finally got the chance to look at Rin. She was standing at the end of the room while covering her mouth with her hand. She was shivering and cowering at the edge of the room.

What we expected to happen did not happen. All night long, we waited for it to happen. There's no sign of her changing form and that night, Rin did not change form and that night we learnt that she was not one of us. She is not a werewolf.

What's going on here?


	10. Chapter 10

[What are you?]

What are we?

Rin's POV

He's howling. His body looked like it was tearing up. His ears stretched and became larger. His claws grew longer and bigger. His eyes changed colours drastically from black to purple to blue. His teeth grew bigger to the point that they stick out from his mouth. It looked painful. I gasped. I gasped again and again.

The tenth time I gasped, he turned his attention to me. I walked backwards until my back touched the wall. I looked at myself but there was no changes.

He walked slowly towards me. His figure was more visible than before as the moonlight shone directly towards him. His figure looked like a human's but a bit furry and a bit more huge than average human being.

 **"Why are you not changing form?"** said Len as he finally stood right in front of me. His furry and humongous paw touched my cheeks. It was scary but I knew he was being gentle towards me.

 **"I-I dont know."** I stuttered. He looked at me straight into my eyes. I looked at the mirror and there were no changes on my body. Does this mean that I am not a werewolf?

But, I'm still going to be their Luna anyways right? There's no way to run, right?

 **"You don't smell like a werewolf. Just now, your scent was mixed with mine, and now, you lost my smell."** Len leaned closer to my face and that made me numb. I was unable to breath. I felt suffocated.

 **"Now, tell me. What are you?"** said Len. His voice was very scary. I shook my head and said I don't know.

 **"I know you're not lying but I know that you're not a normal girl too. Your scent was way too different from them. I thought the wolf inside you made you understand our language but I was wrong. What was it?"** Len said as he sniffed my body. His fur that touched me slightly tickles me. Staring contest was all that we did. If silence could kill, I might be dead in a tragic way right now.

 **"Hey, chill. Don't cry. Did I scare you?"** said Len as his paw wiped away my tears. Am I crying? I didn't realize that I did cry.

I kept on sobbing uncontrollably. I just can't stop myself from crying. Len hushed me and suddenly, I felt my feet was not on the floor anymore. He was carrying me in his arms.

He laid me down on his bed and tucked me with his blanket. He brushed my hair and that calmed me a bit. I looked at him while sobbing.

 **"Just sleep. Forget about everything. Nothing bad is going to happen as long as I live. I promise."** said Len.

 **"W-when will you be changing forms again?"** I said and hugged the pillow on my right side. He caressed my cheeks and said, **"The moment you wake up. Everything's back to normal."**

I kept looking around in the room, restless. He tried to leave me and yet again, I stopped him. I grabbed his wrist and so, he stopped.

 **"Okay, I'm not leaving you. Don't be scared."** said Len. He started to pat me while singing a song that I never heard of. The song was nice that I drifted to a deep slumber.

* * *

The wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding hood.

It starts with a coincidence,

An unavoidable scene

From far away I can see

A spot of red fleeing

Deep within the mysterious woods

I came upon a black shade

Feeling that this was the start of something I ran away afraid

Our meeting was, only meant to come

To an end, and so I chose

Delibrately to take the longer way around

I want to meet you, or

I want to touch to you, or

I want to talk to you but it's unthinkable

The delicate you and the dangerous me

Our meeting has only one ending

It's unfair that we are bound

to this cursed faith that will never change

Ah, why did you have to be?

Why did I have to be?

The wolf and Little Red Riding Hood

I'm sure that you will walk again,

Today on this route

And like always I can't do anything

Except watch over you

* * *

Even though the song hasn't ended, Rin fell asleep. " **Bro. Let's get moving."** said Rinto, the Beta of the pack.

" **She's**..." said Rinto as he gasped.

 **"Shh.. you'll wake her up."** said Len as he closed the door behind him quietly, leaving the room.

 **"She's not a werewolf? Why?"** said Rinto. He sounded panic. Len just sighed and kept silent. He couldn't answer a question that he, himself had been wondering for hours now.

 **"So, where's Rin?"** said Oliver as he jumped out from his room. **"She's not coming."** said Rinto rather calmly.

 **"Why?"** said SeeWon popping out of nowhere. " **Let's listen to what the Alpha has to say."** said Kaito as he came out of his room.

 **"The boys called me. The witches are attacking the juniors at the company's building."** said Len as he made the window flung open. " **Move**!" said Len as he changed into his wolf form.

All the other members changed into their wolf form and went on the roof to catch up with Len who already made his way to the building.

A bloody fight occurred while the mysterious princess was already in her dream land.

So Hi everyone,

Itls been so long since I added an author's note section.

It's just because I'm too lazy.

Haha

I just wanted to say thank you to;

1. **Neame kke**

For supporting me all the way. This person had been by my side since my first story and till now hahaha.

2. **RedCrystallizer**

Thanks for the big help! I really really do owe you big time! Love you to the moon and back! Yeah! Thanks ! You've been a great friend! Yay!

That is all … for now…

I don't know what else to write

Anyways! Recently, I've turned 18! Yay to meeee !

Muahahahahaha

That is all! Enjoy reading!


	11. Chapter 11

[Visions]

A girl was running.

She was totally out of breath.

Black figures trailing her from the back.

She kept on running for her life was at risk.

She did not dare to turn around.

She kept on running while shouting that one name.

"Len!"

* * *

Rin finally manage to open her eyes. It was a weird dream again. She brushed it off as she looked at her surrounding. The same room she woke up in, yesterday.

"Ah, it's not a dream?" said Rin. She looked on her right. A man was lying on the bed by her side, shirtless. His body was covered with the same blanket.

She blinked her eyes numerous times and grunted after realizing something. She has slept on a guy's room, defenseless. She instinctively looked at her body to make sure that she had clothes on her and she did.

She thought that it was not okay to be so defenseless around guys and act as defensive as ever whenever she need to be around them but, not with this one guy.

She slipped out of the blanket and realized something more than his shirtless body. He was covered with blisters and bruise. Her mind kept her busy by thinking what might have happened to him, to the point that she did not realize she was staring at him the whole time.

Len was awake and realized that Rin was staring at him intently. He sat up on the bed. A smile crept on his face as he said, **"Like what you see?"**

Rin was too shocked that her body suddenly shivered. She shook her head furiously denying his statement. His grin didn't seem it's about to die any soon.

There was a silence after that until Rin uttered, **"I think, I need to go home. I mean, you know. I need some time to digest everything that's happening and,"**

 **"Just don't run away from us. You may go but don't abandon us, abandon me."** said Len interrupting Rin's words. His eyes expressed his loneliness.

 **"I promise you, I won't."** said Rin. Len looked at Rin fidgeting as she felt awkward by the atmosphere in the room.

 **"You sure are peculiar, Rin."** said Len with his amused smile. He patted the bed as a gesture to tell Rin to sit beside him. Without any complaints, she sat right beside him, the spot where she slept through the night.

 **"As in? What part of me did you find peculiar?"** said Rin. Her curious yet innocent eyes met Len's. This time, He was the one who was mesmerized.

He shook his head and said, " **A-ah, the part where** ," He stopped to clear his throat and continued, " **Fear was evident in your eyes but never did you have any intention on running away. You follow the flow of everything and tried your best to act the same. You're just unbelievable."**

Rin kept on staring into Len's Cerulean blue orbs that made his heart rate fasten. Not a single word was heard from her side. All that she did was sigh deeply.

 **"It's more like I'm probably the worst coward human you'd ever meet in your life. It's not like I can't, but I'm just horrified to do so.** " spoke Rin as she looked down to her feet.

 **"Ahh, I see. Well then, go and wash yourself. You want to go home, right? We'll send you home. I want to take a nap for a while."** said Len as he snuggle himself under the blanket and bed sheets.

 **"Um, change of clothes?"** said Rin. **"Ah, right. I forgot. I'll put it on the desk. Go into the washroom first."** said Len as he grinned.

* * *

 **"Um, may I ask you?"** said Rin quietly as she wished to not be heard by others except Len. Len took a glance at her.

" **Yes**?" said Len as quiet as he could. Rin unbuttoned her first button and reveal her neck line to Len making his heart pounded on his chest.

" **What the hell is this?"** said Rin pointing at a spot near her neck line. There was something like a mark or something of the sort on that spot.

 **"My mark. You're my mate. It's just a natural thing for me to do."** said Len as if it was the most normal thing that happened.

" **I thought I'm ready for this but I'm obviously not.** "

* * *

Rin'S POV

I looked at my house. It has been a day that I didn't go home but it felt like it was months since I left home. Mom's going to scold me and dad's going to punish me. I'd be grounded for sure.

The boys sent me to my doorsteps with the van. They were preparing for another concert. They sure are busy. I peeked at our transparent sliding door, searching for any living thing in the house.

I stopped trying as I found that I just couldn't figure out whether there are anyone in the house. I took the key in one of my little brother's shoe and unlocked the door.

I went inside the house. It was as dark as ever. I looked around and there was no one to be found. We're still in holiday, right? Where could they be?

 _"Um, hey. I'm back! Anyone home?_ " I shouted. No respond?

I peeked in the gap between the door to my parents' room and the wall. No one? I tip toed to my room and looked around me for the last time. No one? Nothing? Not even my cat? Where could they possibly be?

The silence made me felt uncomfortable that I kept on being conscious of every single movement and sound around me.

" _Hey_." said a voice from my back that made my heart jumped out of my chest. I screamed with all my heart as if I was a timed bomb. My already week legs gave in to fear making my butt meets the floor. I grunted out of pain.

 _"Oh, it's just you._ " said Rihito, my little brother. I sighed in relief. My brother helped me up and said, " _why are you sneaking in like a burglar?"_

" _Oh, just ignore that. Where's mom and dad?"_ I asked him and refused to answer his question.

"They're out for some business, I suppose." said Rihito rather calmly. He shrugged when I didn't reply him and kept on staring. He excuses himself and went off to his room. Well, this will sound like a bit off but, this is what's happening in my house. My brother often shut people out, just like Elsa in the movie Frozen.

I sighed deeply looking at him putting a distant between us. I went to my room expecting my comfy bed to welcome me.

But, as I say. Who the hell knows what might happen to themselves?

The moment my feet entered my cold room, I felt a sudden pain. I stumbled upon feeling unstable. My breath hitched. What's happening? Why do I feel... weak...

The very last thing that I could sense before I black out was a figure lifting me up.

* * *

Q


	12. Chapter 12

[Why? What?]

Answer me...

Luka's POV

I woke up to see white sheets under my head. I lifted my head and found a pair of eyes were on me. I managed to take a good look at the guy who was staring at me for - I don't know how long.

It was Gakupo

Right. I was dragged by Rin to follow the B.I members and then...

And then...

Ok, not funny. What happened next? How did I ended up sleeping at the side of his bed?

He looked at me. His eyes were totally different from when I looked at him in videos and pictures. It looked rather dark and cold.

"I suggest you to stop staring at me." said Gakupo with a mysterious smile. I have the urge to ask him various of things but I seem to be lost of words.

"I know. I'll explain." said Gakupo. I raised an eyebrow. What did he say? He knows? He'll explain?

"You fainted last night and your friend was summoned by her mother. She said something important came up so she really needed to go. The boys decided to leave you here with me. I think you better get going before any paparazzi caught us. You and me will go through hell." said Gakupo making me way more confused.

Rin leaving me? She's not the type that would leave a friend alone. That sounds a bit unreal. I shrugged it off and decided to stood up from my spot. I took out my smart phone and looked at the clock. It was 11 a.m. After getting myself on track with time, I looked at my own reflection.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful as you are." said Gakupo as he caught me off guard. My heart fastened at his words. I slowly slipped my phone inside the pocket in my jacket.

"Um, thank you? Anyways, I'll take my leave. Thank you for um, taking care of me? **May you heal soon, Gakupo.** " I replied to him. I bowed 90 degree and went off. I wonder what's up with Rin.

As soon as I exited the room, my phone buzzed in my right pocket. I slipped my hand in the pocket and reached my smart phone.

It was,

From: Rin 😸

Hey, Luka. Could you please do me a favor? I've got something urgent to do. Tell my mom and dad that I'm having a sleep over at your house, Please? Sorry, babe. Gtg. I'll explain later.

...

...

...

This sounds so wrong.

Rin doesn't use English often in her texts. This is truthfully weird. Somehow, my feet brought me back into Gakupo's room and showed the text message that I got recently from Rin to him.

"What's this? Your story sounds pretty much like a lie right now. Care to explain" I said in a cold toned voice. Well, he really is my bias and all but I sense danger now and somehow, I'm not the one in danger but Rin is.

 **"Urgh, that's why I told them not to leave this woman with me. This is annoying."** said Gakupo as he grunted.

 **"Who's leaving the woman? I might not be that good in Korean but I could somehow relate what you said."** I replied not even hesitating it.

 **"Ah, this is not what I expected it to be."** said Gakupo as he laid back to his bed. His eyes closed as he massaged his temple.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I very much appreciate peaceful surrounding so, keep it down and listen. If you could just help us, I'll tell you her whereabouts. If you promise to be nice then we'll be nice to her." said Gakupo.

Is he threatening me? He's got the wrong girl to play with.

"Wow. Didn't know that you'd be good in English." I said in sarcasm.

 **"What do you want?"** He hissed at me.

 **"Where is she? Tell me now! Her mother is not going to be like** 'Okay, my daughter's with some random idol that she didn't even know.' The one who's going to be in the deepest trouble is me! Ah! I'm having a headache just with this. Now tell me what did you so to her? Why did you take her away? I know you wouldn't kill her but what did you do? Tell me! Or I'll call the police," I was cut off as my lips were sealed by another lips that was none other than Gakupo's lips.

WHAT THE HELL

Yeah. I cursed. What. The. Hell.

I widened my eyes and pushed his chest with all my might but my hard work had come to no avail. He got a hold of the back of my head. I hit his hard chest several times using my fist but it's not working. The more I resist, the deeper the kiss gets.

Yep. Normal fan girls should go 'Ahhhh! Gakupo kissed me!'

But, let me remind you. My friend's might be in danger and he is one of the guy who is involved in this whole thing.

I felt like drowning. I've had several experiences in kiss but I don't really know why, I couldn't find myself breathing. It's as if I didn't know how to breath while kissing but I actually know how to do so.

My punches became weaker as he deepened his kiss. His other hand sneak it's way down to my waist for his own advantage.

After I finally gave in, I felt him smirking on my lips. I grunted but was mistook as moaning that it made him more aggressive.

I closed my eyes as I gave up. His kiss is making me dizzy. I couldn't find myself thinking about anything. My head and mind was pretty much blank at that moment.

After a moment that was like forever, he finally loosened his grip on me and let go off me slowly yet gently. I could feel that my eyes turned cloudy and my cheeks felt like heat was creeping on it.

Let me guess, I must be as red as a tomato or maybe worst. His eyes were locked to mine. No word were uttered by both of us. His eyes were pretty much filled with.. um, should I say this? ... LUST.

I finally came back to reality and shouted, **"What The Hell is that for?"**

He chuckled. He fucking chuckle at my shouts? I felt very annoyed but I really need to be as composed as possible or that might amuse him more than this.

 **" I couldn't even sleep because of you woman. Do you know how much I've been thinking on claiming you to be mine for the whole night? I've been thinking about 'should I just ignore it and just reject my own instinct?' She's a fan and her love couldn't be real. I've been thinking, should I just pounce on you?"**

* * *

Gakupo's POV

The girl that I had just kissed earlier was looking at me in confusion. Yes. I kissed her, senseless. I couldn't deny my instincts anymore. The more she talks, the more I found her alluring.

I'll make sure that she's going to be mine.

The moment she entered the room, I could sense excitedness from a normal fan girl but her scent are the opposite of normal. Her scent was alluring and it seduced me in every way.

From that moment, I thought, 'Ah, she's the one.' I kept on feeling the urge to take her in my arms that makes me wanting for her to leave as quick as possible. Little did I know, Kaito had realized it. He knows that she is soon going to be my mate.

Damn. He's too sharp.

I'm kind of proud of myself for being able to resist my own instinct for the whole night. I laughed at myself countless of times throughout the night.

"What are you saying. I couldn't understand everything, you know?" said Luka as her orbs were fixed to mine. Stop it girl. Do you really want me to kiss you again?

 **"I think that you're lying. I talked slowly on purpose don't you know?'** I said as I caught her lying to me on the spot. Her already red cheeks became darker. She's amusing.

Is it time to tell her? Well, I have nothing to lose though. She got no proof at all. Here comes nothing.

I grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ears, **"I'm a werewolf. Unexpectedly, my instinct tell me that you're** my mate. **Nice to meet you, Luka,** my sweet mate."

Luka's POV

What?

Aaaaa

Yes...

Mate?

Werewolf?

Well, to be honest. I'm the kind of girl that could digest almost everything in a short time in my head. But, why is my head started to stop working NOW?

 **"Run as much as you want, tell everybody about it. No one's going to believe you my love."** said Gakupo as he moved slowly to the small table on his left side. He took the tea on the table and sipped it.

 **"That is not answering my question, though. W-where's Rin?"** I said as that was the only thing that I could think of. My unsettled heart that was still thumping heart on my chest was ignored.

 **"Changing the topic are we? Ah, no worries. You'll never be able to ignore me after this. Believe me. Okay, since you are eager to know Rin's whereabouts, I'll tell you. She's literally our Alpha's mate. She'll be locked inside our hotel for a day or two. You don't need to worry. They wouldn't hurt her. Here! A proof."** I said as I show my smart phone to her. A picture of Rin and Len blushing on the dining table was observed by Luka.

"Now, do you believe in me? The problem is, Rin's parent must be worried of not being able to communicate with their daughter so, can I ask you to help us." I said and as I said that, she started to close her eyes and sat on the chair on my bedside.

I knew what she wanted. An explanation. She couldn't connect anything that I'm telling her just now.

 **"Troubled with understanding everything? Need some explanation?"** I said to the girl with a smile on my face.

 **"I'd be glad to get some explanation."** said Luka as she looked at me intently.

 **"Hm, where do we start?"**


	13. Chapter 13

[Untitled]

...

A long short story has been told to the innocent girl, Luka.

The story of their existence.

The reasons for the boys, taking Rin away for just a day.

As much as she wanted to digest all the information, her head was rebelling on it and started to feel painful.

The only thing that she finally understand is that Rin might become a werewolf. Luka herself might be involved too.

...

A tale to be told(?)

 _Not everything should be known by everyone._

After passing the audition, a group of 12 boys became trainees. They were trained their butts off. Little did they know, they were being experimented.

Their limits were tested without them realizing it. They(the company) thought that one of the most effective way to produce money is to gain powerful employees by having the trainees with limitless energy and passion to work under them.

With the help of an infamous witch and a very well known scientist, an experiment was conducted on almost all the trainees. Some failed and some is still being tested.

The group of 12 boys were found out to have the most compatible character that was needed by them. The side effects of the experiment on them were mostly positive. And so, that was the only reason that they were asked to work their butts off.

You don't expect normal human beings to be able to go through everything that they were going through, don't you?

Unlucky of them as some of the members' family members learnt of their situation and force them to withdraw from taking part in this association. That resulted to 3 members leaving this team. They were forced to forget about everything that they experienced and was threatened.

No one who joined this company could leave in peace.

The ungrateful owner had one day betrayed the witches making them furious.

They finally declared war.

Creatures such as vampires found that these weaklings ('Artificial' werewolves) should be bullied and so, that turned out to be another war.

There was not a single day of peace in their company's building. Such a shame. They got wealth but they just couldn't obtain any happiness.

The 9 members who finally gain strength decided to leave the company as they are unable to control them anymore but the company threatened with other stuffs.

Such as, personal secrets, family and other valuable stuffs were brought up. The Alpha finally met the owner of the company on his own to ask him what could they do so they could finally be set free.

 **"Simple. Each of you will need to find a mate and make sure your mate is SAFE FROM HARM and ALIVE. Prove to us that you could finally protect what's yours."**

... ... ... ...

[ **Headache** ]

Oh, great. My head felt like it was crushing me. I winced to the pain on my head. I opened my eyes and adjusted my sight in a short moment. I'm in a room that is surely not mine.

To my surprise, my little brother Rihito was holding my hand as his head rested on his arm on the bed on my left side.

" _Hey, Rihito."_ I said as I shook his shoulders softly not to shock him in the process of waking him up.

He shifted his head and finally opened his eyes. He rubs his eyes. His eyes widened to the sight of me that it made my eyes widened as well.

 _"What? Why? Why did you look so shocked_?" I said as I was as shocked as he is.

 _"You've been asleep for 4 days! Rin! You're awake! I-I thought I'm going to lose you "_ said Rihito as pearls of tears formed under those clear dark orbs. I wiped his tears instinctively and pulled him into an embrace.

" _Hey, hey, calm down, Rihito. It's alright. I'm okay._ " I said as I patted him on the back. His arms were wrapped around my back. After a long moment of silence, he suddenly pushed me and wiped his tears away furiously.

I observed his cheeks had shades of pink on it. That made me smile. Who would have thought that this cute side of him still exist inside of him?

It's been so long since we acted like real siblings. My eyes started to swell with tears. Oh, right. It's like I'm forgetting something but what was it?

Let's just ignore that.

Oh, wait. Now I remember. I was on my way to my bed but I fell as I felt pain seeping through my head. So, how did I ended up here? In the hospital?

" _Hey, how did I end up here? What happened to me?"_ I said to Rihito as I try to put the puzzles pieces in my head together. He looked at me and spoke with his hoarse voice, " _The day you came back, you suddenly disappeared again. You were found the next two days at the small park near our house in a state that no doctors could explain what is wrong with you . There was no bruise neither do you have any internal illness. You just wouldn't open your eyes. They assume that you're coma for some unknown reasons and put this case aside as this case looked like it's not that critical."_

I nodded and looked at the window on my right. Something's wrong. I felt that I forgot something. What was it? Should I keep on trying to remember it? I looked at my wrist and felt something painful. There was a deep scar on my wrist.

" _What's this?"_ I said and my little brother just shook his head as to say that he didn't know.

Wait a second. This is the bruise Len made on me. He bit me hard! Yes! Now I remember.

 _"I think it's time for me to explain to you certain things."_ Rihito said as he straightened his back. I looked at him with one of my eyebrows were lifted.

"You're going to be 18 in 2 days Rin. It's a good thing but I want you to be aware of yourself." said Rihito as he finally sighed deeply looking at the confused me.

" _Why do you say that, bro?_ " I said. He leaned closer to me and whispered, " _I can't tell you now. Let's wait till you're discharged and get back to our house_."

 _"If you say so."_

 _. . . . . . . . . . ._

Rihito's POV.

I knew they were after her. 'They' just won't give us any space.

Argh! Mom and dad's not here. They should be the one to explain.

Now, I need to arrange my words so that my clumsy and blank minded sister would understand.

We checked out of the hospital and went to the nearest bus stop. The walk was dull as none of us spoke anything. This is a normal scene when you put both of us together.

She took a glace at me every 10 minutes and sighed afterwards. It's not like I wanted to do this. I don't have a choice. I need to keep my distance until she turn 18 or not, things will be worst.

Those boys must be searching for her. I knew it. I've looked through it. They're going to get her. She's their Luna after all. Can't blame them, huh?

As soon as we stepped into the house, I hastily locked the door and sat on the sofa in our living room. She trailed me from behind and set across me.

" _Listen carefully, this might sound ridiculous but please believe in me."_

She nodded. I continued,

 _"Have you experienced a dream and the dream was directly showing your future?_ "

Rin nodded without even hesitating.

" _Don't you think it's weird?_ " I said as I clasped both my hands together.

" _Yeah, it is weird."_ said Ri. as loud as she always does.

" _What I'm trying to say is, our family are not an ordinary family. We're the runaway time-traveller who had royal blood in our veins. Our mother was supposed to be a queen but she ran away from the cruel fate that she had and married a low-status time traveller."_

Her pupils looked unstable.

Her eyebrows knotted forming a frown.

 _"W-what? Why are you telling me this now? Do you want to put a prank on me? Please don't. Because it's not working."_

Suddenly, mom and dad popped out of nowhere. They must be back from their journey through time.

" _Rihito, Rin! You're both here!"_ said mother.

" _Rin, we need to talk. It's a bit too late but we still need to tell you this."_ said father as monotone as ever.

"Too slow. I told her first." I said.

Rin's eyes were widened all the time. I knew that she still couldn't accept all that's happening in front of her this moment.

 _"O-ho, she didn't look like she believes you_." said father as he grinned to me.

I grunted and he laughed.

" _W-wait. This is too fast. I can't digest this much information. So to be short, we're time-travellers. And tell me, why did I get to be the last to know about all this? Why did Rihito know about it earlier than me?"_ said Rin.

 _"Simple. He's going to be the head of the family, dear. He need to get ready for all the things ahead of him to protect the family. Your little brothers and sister including you are all going to be under his care, one day."_ said Mom. That made me sigh in relief.

" _As if I don't need to be ready._ " Said Rin as disappointment was visible in her eyes. Mom and dad looked into each other. Worry filled their beautiful orbs.

" _We know that our action will hurt you, but this is the best for you."_ Said mom with a faint smile.

" _How do you know that this is the best? Argh! It's always like this! It's always about Rihito! Why is it always me being left at the back. I hate myself. Fate might be laughing at me by now as he tricked me so bad."_ Said Rin. I don't like where this is going.

My mother glanced to my father and they nodded in agreement.

" _Rin, sweety. Let me explain._ " Said my mother.

" _I don't need your explanation!_ " screamed Rin. Oh boy, things are slipping out of our hands now.

Her eyes turned red. Small pearls of tears was visible on her eyes. Her pale nose and cheeks were painted with pink.

" _Rin, control yourself. Aren't you being disrespectful towards our parents. Stop it this instant!_ " I said as to warn her so that she would come back to her senses. She's losing herself by now.

 _"You. Shut up. You have no rights to talk to me!"_ said Rin in an unusual voice. I looked to my right and found something that I hated to see. My mother and father were static and didn't' move from their spots.

I knew this day would come. For all these years, I've been avoiding her so that she would never be aware of her own power has come to a waste. She's in control right now.

She's not just a normal time-traveller, she also possessed the power from our great great great grandmother. She could control time. That's what she is.

She is a time-controller.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Hi, um. This is awkward. Hehe.**

 **Sorry for the late update.**

 **I was busy with my finals and all so… this is it… the chapter you've been waiting for…enjoy reading...sorry for the crappy chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

[Shouts screams]

Len's POV

Where is she... where the hell is she? She told me she would not run away from me.

 **"Bro, relax. You've been making that face ever since she got out of the van."** said Rinto as he patted me on the back. As considerate as always, no less.

 **"What face?"** I said as I raised one of my eyebrow. He laughed at my response and patted my back.

 **"Don't worry. She's going to be just fine."** said Rinto before he left me alone in the waiting room. The concert is about to start. There was this unsettling feelings that is nestling in my chest.

 **"Okay, B.I! It's show time!"**

* * *

6 days later...

Where is she?

Where the hell is she?

It made me nervous as she hadn't come back to us for about 6 days. She did not even call or message us. I swiped my smart phone, unlocking it as I browse through my mail.

Nothing.

Nothing.

She promised me.

She told me, she would never leave.

And I'm going to find out about the truth.

 **"Boys, I'm going out. Wanna tag along?"** I said as I slid into my sweat shirt. The boys that were focused on the movie turned their heads to me.

 **"Not coming."** said Mikuo lazily.

 **"Where are you going?"** said Rinto as he stood up from his previous spot.

 **"To her house."** I said shortly as I took the socks in my bag pack. He went inside his room and came out from it shortly after with new attire on him.

 **"I'm going. Anyone else coming with us?"** said Rinto as he looked back at the boys. Almost all of them had those dopey eyes on them.

 **"Nah. Bye!"** said See Won as he waved at us. I nodded and our journey begins.

* * *

 **"This is the house, right?"** said Rinto as he observed the house in front of us and I just nodded. I tapped on the door bell button but there was no one who came to greet us.

Great! Now I doubted Rin. I had second thoughts about her. What would I do if they had already left this house knowing that they are indeed in danger?

I shrugged off all those thoughts and looked at Rinto. He was looking at the house. Not even bothering to look back at me. He looked like he's deep in thought.

The moment I turned my head to the gate, I heard a girl shouting. I know that voice. It's Rin.

 _"You. Shut up. You have no rights to talk to me!"_

What the hell was that? It sounds like a fight in there. Without even realizing the state of my Beta, I hopped over the big gate and ran to the door.

 _"Chill big sis."_

That's obviously a man's voice. What are they doing? What are they even saying? I don't care. I don't want her to be in danger.

* * *

Rihito's POV

Here goes nothing. I walked myself near my ragging sister. She looked hurt. I know. It hurts her feeling. Very much indeed.

But, that's what's best for her. Her emotions are always unstable and the only one who could stop her is me. The next head of the family. I'm not strong enough to control her but at least I'll think of a way to soothe her.

'Bang'

The loud sound from our door gains both of our attention. There stood a man who I had been expecting to come for the whole week. Mom and dad says he'd be coming but they won't tell me when but.

It was Len Kagamine. Mostly known as Len from BI.

Wait.

He can move?

I mean, what?

Eh?

I turned my head and looked at my parents. They were still on their previous position. Time is still being stopped.

What happened here?

He's just a mere artificial wolf!

Why would he be able to...?

argh! To hell with that.

Let's settle with Rin first.

I get a grip of Rin's wrist and that made her attention was fully on me, again. I took a deep breath and finally hugged her. She tried to push me away and that made me hugged her tighter.

She suddenly looked up at me as I was slightly taller than her. She yet again wiped away the tears that was formed on my eyelids. I cried for the second time, today. Surely, this one is a fake.

I should do this often, I guess.

I looked at our parents. There was no changes. I panicked. Is she alright? Or, is she still in an unstable state?

Suddenly, a strong arm pulled me from my back.

Of course, it was none other than, Len. How could I forgot about his existence in this house?

"What are you doing?" Said the man. It was as if his voice is as cold as the north pole. It gave me a sudden chill. The hair on the back of my neck stood straight.

"S-soothing my big sister. Can't you see?" I answered with a loud voice so that he would not notice my stutters.

He pushed me aside slightly. He didn't harm me. That's a relief but what he did next just made me left my mouth agape and clenched my fist.

He kissed my big sis. PASSIONATELY, AT THAT!

* * *

Rin's POV

Rihito hugged me.

For the second time today.

But, that would not make me feel any better.

Anger was getting at the best of me.

My mind was filled with hatred and jealousy.

They (my parents) always give more attention to him. They always said that I am the eldest and Rihito is younger. His over-introvert personality worried them. Do I need to worry them with something to make them look at me?

I pushed him harshly but his grip was strong. Only now did I realize, Rihito has grown up. In the past, I used to be taller than him. I used to be stronger than him. I used to be his hero. I used to cover up all his wrong doings. I used to be his most trusted teacher.

I used to be.

In the other second, I felt something wet on my cheek. It was his tears. He had spilled his tears twice today. All because of me. I didn't intend to hurt him. I didn't want to worry him. But I kept on doing everything based on my instincts.

I panicked looking at him tearing up that I had forgotten about Len's sudden appearance in our house. I wiped his tears. Worried was all that filled me.

I couldn't help it. To me, he's still my baby little brother. He's still the weakling that needs my support, my protection, my attention. When did everything change?

Suddenly, he was pulled away from me. I looked at his back. Len looked scary. Fear started to fill me. That face was the one that I saw on the day he bit me. My feet was wobbling but couldn't move even a bit.

Yet again, my insides panicked. He pushed my brother on his chest and walked towards me. What's he going to do? I would very much want to step back but my feet was disobeying me. My mind seems to have lose it's function.

He scooped my face in his big hands and leaned his face closer.

My heart was about to leap out of my chest. The distance between our faces was shorter than an inch by that time.

Is it going to happen for real?

Seriously?

I'm not ready for this!

As I had an argument with myself, a pair of soft plump lips met mine. The kiss was gentle at first. I didn't know how to respond to such a situation so, I just stay on my position.

He tilted his head to get a better access to my lips as I still did not respond to the kiss. Different angles were done by him that makes the kiss deepened. I still did not react and remain the same. We kissed as if the world were ours.

How could I have forgotten that Rihito's watching us?

The kiss was interrupted by the sounds of people clearing their throats. It was mom and dad.

I'm dead.


	15. Chapter 15

[When's the...?]

Rin's POV

"So... when's the wedding?" said mother. Let me tell you. To act calm and composed is so not me so, I jumped at the word wedding and whined, _"Mom! Seriously?"_

 **"Don't speak japanese, my dear. These boy here can't understand you. Poor him."** said mom as she smiled gently towards Len and Rinto. Mom speaks in Korean? Wait. What?

 **"Now, boy. Answer me. I know it sounded like we're a bit too protective but, this is for our own good. No harm on your side or ours either."** said father as he finally cleared his throat going to the main point of this chat. He talked! My father speaks in Korean! Wow!

A moment of silence was all that happened before father took off his spectacles

 **"Are you sure that you are suitable enough and worth enough for our child? I wouldn't want an indecisive, cowardly and low-esteem son-in-law."** said father with his expressionless face. All I could do was stay in a state where my mouth was wide agape.

What?

 _"Why do you-"_ As I was trying to speak up, my father cut me off.

 **"You, young lady. Stay shut. This is men's talk. It has nothing to do with you."** Said my father as he glared at me coldly.

 **"Nothing to do with me? Don't kid with me-"** and yet again I was cut off and this time, Len did it.

 **"Shh. It's okay. Let me handle this."** said Len as he pat me on my back.

I don't really get it, but it calms me when he did that.

 **"I am very sure, sir. I am sure that you are probably aware of my situation that may put her in harm but rest assured. As long as I live, as long as my pack lives, she will be the happiest woman, world ever seen."** said Len as composed as ever. It's what people always say, 'The one who stays calm, wins.'

 **"And that is the problem. How long can you live in your dangerous state, my boy?"** said my father. Just what on earth is B.I. facing, actually? What does it have to do with life and death? I'm confused.

 **"You better cut off your ties with that company. They were lying all along. They would never let you go. If they ever would let go. They never intended to stick with their promises. That promise that they mention would never happen as they would never let your mates live peacefully."** said my father in a very deep voice.

 _"Dear, is it really okay-"_ as mom was about to continue father immediately turned his head toward her and said, **"Are you really going to let THAT thing to happen? The only thing we could do is try our best in changing it. Change the future."**

I looked at Len as I heard him sighed deeply.

 **"You okay?"** I said. He nodded in response.

 **"Time travelers sure are something."** He whispered but it reached my ears anyways.

 **"I promise you, I'll try my best."** spoke Len to my father.

 _"Father, it's weird to hear this from me but I trust him."_ said Rihito, grabbing all of our attention.

 _"And why is that, Rihito?"_ said father in curiosity. I too, wanted to know what's his reason on trusting him. Was it baseless? Or, was it something else? But, a part of me was filled with jealousy. Why couldn't I have a word about this but Rihito could? This is my business, not his!

 _"He could calm our reckless and uncontrollable Rin while the time was still stopping. He could move! I mean, he's just a mere artificial werewolf. He shouldn't have this ability but he had it. He might be the best solution for us. He could control the_ _ **queen**_ _."_ said Rihito. The way he described me ticked me off but the queen part also made me filled with questions.

 **"Oh, what's he saying?"** whispered Len. I told him and Rinto everything despite not knowing what it really mean.

 **"Let's just say I believe in you."** said Father as he suddenly lifted up his hand from his sides towards Len for a hand shake. Len hesitated to shake hands with him at first but he did it anyways.

" **Thank you."** said Len. "You better take care of her. Gain our trust. Gain my trust." said Father to Len.

I glared at my father.

Why?

He is freaking controlling my life!

It's like my existence is solely for him to control.

It's like I'm a caged bird.

He controls my life ever since I'm a little kid.

All my little brothers and sister was not treated the same as me.

They obtain more freedom than I do.

Grunting and glaring, I took Len's wrist in my palm and went off to my room. Len tried to stop me at first but gave up and trailed behind just followed us silently.

Rihito excuses himself and followed us.

 _"You know, you're too much."_ said mother as she massaged her temple.

 _"She's too stubborn. She never hear me out. Always go wild whenever she wanted to and guess what? This happened. They finally met each other."_ said father as he leaned his back on the comfy sofa.

 _"Let me remind you that you are stubborn too. You know what? You should be grateful. These days, girls like her are what they call the innocent and introvert type of girl. She's way too far from wildness. Girls out there are a lot scarier than her."_ said mom in a soft whisper before leaving father on his own.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, may I come in?" said Rihito as he peeked at us behind the door. I nodded and he slide into the room.

"I think the three of you should know this." said Rihito as he came closer to my bed which I and Len were sitting on. I patted on the bed to my right side as a gesture to tell him to sit.

"I know that you're in a tight situation, Len but, Rin is too." said Rihito as he sat on the bed between us.

"It's like this..." Rihito started

* * *

The story of the throne

Hikaru is the next queen for their kind. In their bloodline, women tends to be the one who inherit the throne. But, their mom ran away from the castle leaving the throne as it is.

Back then, the organization members in the castle was after their mother. Rin was about to turn 18 making the target change. They targeted Rin as they thought that she is an easy target.

They never know that Rin inherited a rare power. A power that was said to be vanished as it was last witnessed hundreds of years ago.

That power is of course,

Time-controlling

Those who travel time could only observe but those who control time could change the past, present and future.

They may sound like soft and not a harmful creature. But, have you ever heard that the one who controls the time, rules everything?

If anyone knows her power, her life will be ruined. They assume that those with THAT power are harmful and need to be locked up or something of the sort.

That is why their family is being very over protective over her. They wouldn't want to lose her.

* * *

"I think you might want to run away now." said Rihito as he peeked outside the door.

"I think that father is sound asleep now. Go Rim. I don't want you to be caged up. Never ever again." said Rihito as he embraced me.

"You! I trust you! Take care of her! You hear me?" said Rihito as he stared at Len sharply. Len nodded as he grabbed my waist making me parting away from my brother.

"Thanks um,-"

"It's Rihito. Call me Rihito."

"Thanks Rihito. We'll be going right now." said Len as he waved a goodbye to Rihito.

"Enough with the chit chat. I don't want to be caught by that scary man." said Rinto as he hopped out of the window. Len smiled and took me in his arm, picking me up in bridal style. I suddenly have goosebumps.

I'm afraid of heights and Len is holding me bridal style. He's going to hop on tall buildings, right? Just the thought of it made blood drain out from my face.

When Len finally stepped on the window, I tightened my grip on him as I shiver in his arms. Len chuckled as he looked at me.

The ride was short but it felt like a thousand year have passed for me.

My life was shorten to ten years!

* * *

 _ **And... that's it. A boring update from me. Hoped you enjoyed it. See you next time.**_


	16. Chapter 16

[Looking]

Len's POV

 **"Hey, just now. I-is that your first kiss?"** I said as I was curious about it. I looked at her figure on my left. She was sitting right beside the window in the van. Yes, the van. Did you really thought that we would be hopping from roof to roof? In daylight? Stop kidding me.

 **"Yeah."** replied Rin shortly as she leaned her body closer to the window, staring blankly at the road.

I looked to the other side as I realized something that I shouldn't have.

Rin was crying, silently.

I panicked. Just now, I instinctively kissed her as I saw her broken state. But now, I couldn't even move a finger. Did she cry because I kissed her? I took a glance at her a few times as I become more and more worried of her.

Should I say sorry? Or, should I just hug her? I kept on brain storming myself with ideas on how to calm her but was distracted by the van stopping so suddenly.

 **"Why did you stop, manager? Is something wrong?"** I asked as I look at the front seat.

No replies. What? What's wrong?

I touched his shoulder but he didn't' budge. I take a look at our surrounding. Rin was sobbing hard by my side. Rinto was dozing off at the back seat. I looked outside of the car.

It was as if the world had stopped. The road was full of vehicles but none moves. The traffic light that was supposed to shift it's colour didn't change and remained green. No one was moving

Except for me and Rin.

Right, I forgot. My mate is a time-controller.

I panicked a bit more. What should I be doing right now? If the kiss was what made her cry, I couldn't be the one to calm her down.

I shook off all the negative thoughts and just came closer to her. I slowly moved to her side and secured my arm around her shoulders. I pulled her so that she could lean onto my shoulders.

Her sobs turned softer by time. Surprisingly, her hands snaked it's way around my waist making her closer to me. Her apple scented hair distracted me for a split second.

By her actions, it could only mean that she needs comfort. I lowered my hands from her shoulder to her back. I drew circles on her back to comfort her. I could feel the cloth on my chest became a bit damp as she was nuzzling her face on my chest for a while now.

She looked tough but she is fragile. That's the only thing I had in mind on that time.

 **"Why? Why do they always do this to me? Is my existence that unimportant to them? Should I have not existed in this world? Is it a sin for me to exist? It's like I'm just a burden to everyone around me."** said Rin quietly as she pushed me away slightly.

'so, that's the reason she cried.' I thought to myself. I don't know if I should feel relieved that she did not cry because of that kiss or not.

 **"Don't come near me. I'm just going to bring all of you bad luck."** said Rin in between her sobs. Her red face, her glittery eyes, decorated with pearl of tears, all of it, all of her are beautiful.

Unknowingly, I've spoke up my thoughts a bit too loudly.

Rin looked surprised but kept on sobbing afterwards. Oh, only god knows how much her broken state hurts me.

I pulled her for another hug but she shifted away. I cupped her cheeks and made her look at me. This girl. The girl that I've been attracted to. The soon to be Luna of our lowly pack.

Will I, Len Kagamine, be able to make her happy? I don't have specific reason on why I've come to love this creature that is in my arms right now but what I'm really sure is that she will forever be mine.

 **"You're not a mistake. Your existence is a blessing for almost everyone, especially me. I know you barely know me but I somehow understand you. Those who you thought were abandoning you was actually worried about you. You're their family member. They couldn't bare to lose you. I understand that much just by talking to your dad and brother."** I said as I caressed her fluffy cheeks.

She hugged me on her own and whispered something like, **"Oh, gosh. I never act this way around guys, especially strangers."**

 **"Are you saying that I'm a stranger?"** I said in respond to her bluntness. She suddenly let go of my body and that made me regret my words because I already missed her body heat.

 **"I-it's not, argh-"** she said and that made me chuckle at her acts. She's cute.

 **"I get it. Don't worry. I forced you into this. We only met days ago and here we are now, acting like newly-wed couple."** I said. I laughed at her startled face to the word 'newly-wed couple'.

It was fun to tease her.

 **"Mind to stop, stopping the time, Rin?"** I said as I had almost forgotten about our surrounding.

She looked around her and gasped. Don't tell me she didn't realize it.

And to my disliking, she really didn't realize it as I heard her mutter, **"I did this? Cool! Okay then how do we work this out?"**

To my relief, the van started moving again. I sighed in relief. As I took my eyes off her, she suddenly let her head be laid on my laps. She really is something. Good thing that I still could define SELF CONTROL pretty perfectly right now.

After that, the van was filled with silence. Her eyes had gradually started to close. But before she closed her eyes, she gave me a question and that was,

* * *

Rin's POV

 **"Hey, I've been wanting to ask this for a long time now. Where's my smart phone? Have you seen it?"** I said to Len. He looked startled. Why would he look startled.

We make our way into their hotel apartment wait, um, I'll be staying there as well so, should I say 'our' hotel apartment? Whatever.

 **"Uh, it's at our apartment. Wait till we arrive."** said Len. Is that panic that I sense from his voice? Well, that's odd. He was very calm and composed when he talked with my tense father. It's unlikely to have him in this state but still, whatever.

I'm sleepy and his thigh sure are comfy. It wouldn't hurt for me to take a little nap, right? As I started to drift off into a deep slumber, I felt a warm and big hand caressing my hair with care. Those motion was trailed by something soft on my forehead and a whisper, **"Just remember this. I'm yours and you're mine."**

And that was when I finally blacked out.

* * *

I'm sorry for the weird update. 😅

Pretty possessive aren't we, Len?

I hope you'll look forward for my next update. Thank you for reading 😋


	17. Chapter 17

[You should]

Rin's POV

 **"Don't come near me!"** shouted a high-pitched voice. In the midst of figuring why I was standing in a dark alley, my legs made it's own way towards that voice. When I finally arrived, I saw a delicate girl struggling under a man.

I intended to help but I realised that I could be outnumbered. There were more than one guy around her. I watched from afar and tried to think of a way to help her. My mind suddenly stopped working after what the man did to that girl.

He bit her neck and small amount of blood smeared at the end of his lips.

Ah, that's no ordinary human . They're vampires.

I was about to scream but everything suddenly turned blurry.

* * *

I opened my eyes and here I am, in the van on Len's lap.

It was indeed another dream but it felt so real. The iron smell from the blood still linger in the air. Could it be that I travel through time? If that's it, Is that the past or the future?

I looked up at Len and he was obviously staring at me. 'What a creep' I thought to myself.

 **"I told you to stop staring at me."** I said as I lifted my head from his lap and straightened my back. I fixed my hair and rubbed my eyes.

 **"Then stop being cute."** mumbled Len under his breath. It was almost a whisper but I still heard every word of it clearly.

 **"Ohooooo. So Cheesy."** said Rinto at the back as he popped out his head in between us. Len pushed him making him stumble. The three of us giggled.

 **"Manager! Don't you agree with me? Len is being very sweet and cheesy these days, right?"** said Rinto. Len glared at Rinto.

 **"That's what we call the husband material kind of guy, Rinto.** " said the manager in between his laugh. I yawned as I still felt a bit sleepy.

 **"You sure do sleep a lot, princess."** said Rinto as he messed up my hair. I blushed at his sudden gesture. I looked at him. He was putting on a smile that the end of his lips almost touched his ears.

Guess what? I heard a grunt. Sounds not good. The journey to the hotel was silent. At times, I would take a glance at the back seat finding a sleeping Rinti. It's a habit of mine. Watching people sleep.

 **"This is the tenth time."** muttered Len. There was a hint of anger in his voice I looked at him and lift up one of my eyebrow.

 **"What's the 'tenth time'?"** I said as I stare at him.

 **"You peeked at my Beta."** said Len. Oh, so that's why he's mad. I see. Unreasonable. After that, no one makes any sound in the van.

 **"Ah, what a nuisance."** I said. I have another bad habit that everyone should know. When being left alone or in a very silent situation, my mind tends to work on the past and regret everything I've done.

What could have been in my thoughts? Well, something like I'm not a human, anymore? Wait. I never was a human. I'm a weird creature since birth. The one who controls time, they say.

I'm a monster. He's a monster.

Why did I just follow these guys? Why do I feel that it is a MUST to follow them? Was it a sense of responsibility? That couldn't be it. Then, what? Why?

 **"Am I a nuisance?"** asked Len quitely making me snap out of my thoughts. He sounded like he was offended. **"Not you but the harsh reality is."** I said in kind of a rude way. I'm not really in the mood to be all polite and squishy.

Oh, we've arrived. We walked our way to their hotel room. When we finally stepped inside the room, I asked, **"so, where's my phone?"**

This time, not only Len had that shocked face but all of the members had it. I looked at Len and he looked at See won. He was gulping his saliva and smiled wryly towards our direction.

 **"Um, h-here! "** said See Won as he handed the phone to me. Well, it's a weird sight where a big and tall man looks terribly afraid of a younger and smaller girl.

 **"What's wrong with you guys? It's just my phone."** I said. I slide my phone to browse through it and find myself shocked as shocked as those boys.

 **"We're sorry. Y-you're not mad, are you?"** said Mikuo. I looked at them and laughed. Is this the reason why they look so damn frightened at the mention of my phone?

They looked at each other as they saw me laugh. They wonder wether I'm angry at them or not. Duhh. Of course, I am not.

 **"It's okay. You did it for a reason, right?"** I said as I looked at my phone screen again. Guess. What's the reason they were all worked up?

It's because they replied all my messages for me. Well, it's not that bad. My father always did that to me. All my social accounts(SNS) is considered his.

He was worried if there is any man wooing his eldest daughter. He also posted several pictures on my SNS. To be short, I never really do have any privacy.(I told you, I'm a caged bird) Looking at them using my phone on their own did not make me feel that bad actually.

But, something caught my eye and the smile that crept on my face died. A particular message from a certain someone. Someone that plays a big role in my life.

 **"Have she finally gone crazy?"** whispered Mikuo to SeeWon. **"Hey, I heard that."** I said with my voice almost like a whisper.

 **"She had been changing moods too often at the moment."** said Rinto as he looked at Len that appeared uneasy with my state. Len took my hand in his and said, **"Are you okay, Rin?"**

I pushed his hands away gently and said, **"I'm okay. Let me rest for a while."**

I walked myself towards the sofa in front of the television. I sat on it while browsing through the message.

All the boys were busy observing me. Irritated, I snapped, **"Stop staring at me and do what you have to do! Do everyone here have a habit of staring at people?"**

All of them shrugged and went off to their appointed places. Oliver sat in front of the television on the mat to resume the movie. Mikuo and SeeWon tagged along with him.

I ignored the boys and looked at that particular message. It's not a message from Luka or my mother. Not even my little brother or even my father. It was my crush, my long time crush, Akira.

* * *

Yup. Another disappointing update. I know.

It's just, I don't know how to make it shorter so I just ended up making long chapters.

I wonder how many more chapters will I need to write in order to reach the end of the story.

Thank you for still reading this weird story. Hope you enjoy.

Sorry for being on hiatus for soooooo damn long ..

Please... Forgive me.. I'M A BAD AUTHOR...

happy new year everybody!


	18. Chapter 18

[Another side]

Luka's POV

 **"Hey, you'll come tomorrow right?"** Said the desperate man on the bed.

Those are the words that Gakupo kept on repeating since that day and what's funny was that I actually came. I had once thought of not coming but, I came anyway.

Now I finally understand why Rin rejected me the last time I begged her to stop following these boys. These guys sure knows how to make us feel guilty. Yes! I came here out of guilt!

It's like a sin for me to neglect this creature that was sitting peacefully on the bed. Want to know why he'd been hospitalized? He have this one serious illness named Hemophilia.

Let me tell you the story of the reason why he had been in such a weak state. The moment they arrived at the airport, they were escorted safely to their vans. All of the fans had been pushing among themselves to gain better view of the boys. Some even gave the BI members gifts and letters.

They couldn't accept everything but they took some of it with them. Being the kind person he is, Gakupo received almost every letter that was given to him.

The moment he opened the letter in blue black colour, he regret doing it. Who would ever thought that there were glass dust under the seal. As soon as he opened it, the dust fell on his bare laps. No cloth covering his skin that means no protection.

This incident was not realized by anyone not even Gakupo himself as they thought it was just glitter sprinkles. What made him being here in the hospital is that when he moves and started train on dancing , he finally realizes his thigh was bleeding.

Being the Hemophilia guy he is, the bleeding could not stop. He was finally sent to the hospital and that is how he ended up here.

 **"Why am I even doing this?"** I grumbled as I finally settled down with my stuff. I looked at the man and he giggled at my face.

 **"Maybe just the same reason as me? I'm just irresistible for you."** he said in a cheerful way. I hate that my heart flutters for every single thing he did. I remained silent.

 **"Hey, have you gotten a hold of it?"** said Gakupo as he unlocked his smart phone. I looked at him irritated.

 **"A hold of what? Being a werewolf? Of course."** I said as I hinted annoyance in my voice. Yes. I am now, a werewolf. I still couldn't reach Rin but THEY told me she wad just fine.

How did I turn into a werewolf?

It was the second night, I was called by an unknown number. The man called me said that Gakupo needs me. He said it was urgent. The fact that Gakupo did not call me by himself disturbed me but I went to the hospital nevertheless. I was a bit worried.

The moment I opened the door to his room, I was flying as a man suddenly grabbed me and threw me at his bed. I was then laying on Gakupo. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. I looked around us and saw all of the BI members there.

I remembered everything quiet clearly as it still annoys me.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist making me wince in pain. He was rough. All the boys started howling. Was it howls of joy? How should I know. I'm not yet a werewolf by that time.

The next thing I heard was a whisper right beside my ears, **"Stay still, it's going to hurt a bit."** It was Oliver. He put an arm around my shoulders as he whispered those words.

Len suddenly came and gave me a towel. **"This'll come in handy."** Said Len. It was not long before I finally understand what he meant by giving me the towel.

I felt something stinging pretty badly on my arms. The feeling of something sharp sinking into my skin was still fresh in my memories. I unconsciously bit the towel as the pain was unbearable. Gakupo was biting me really hard on my arm.

I caught a glance of Mikuo staring at me with pity in his eyes. Tears started to escape my eyes and my nose started to be tinted pink.

 **"You are now, one of us."**

* * *

 **"Hey, Luka! Are you there?"** Said Gakupo as he shook my shoulders. I sighed deeply and said, **"I'm here. Sure."**

 **"Not in the mood?"** said Gakupo as he tucked my hair that covers half of my eyes to the back of my ear. Well, I'm still not used to all of this. Especially, him being all kind and cute towards me.

We've been fighting everyday without exception. So, I awkwardly pushed his hand aside and smiled. **"Kinda."**

 **"What did you bring today?"** said Gakupo as he took a glance at the paper bag that I brought along with me. **"Churros."** I replied shortly. He smiled.

 **"Here your portion."** I said as I hand him the churros. I don't have sweet tooth and I actually kind of dislike sweets. Sweets are not my style.

After turning into a werewolf, I realized one thing. I couldn't be apart from this guy. No matter how much we quarrel, I would still be here by his side.

 **"You said you don't like sweets. Why the change of heart?"** said Gakupo as he munched my homemade churros. **"Quit talking and eat."** I said quietly. Things are pretty calm today.

Usually it would be like,

 **"Didn't you say you hate me? Why bother coming?"**

 **"Shut up."**

 **"Couldn't get enough of me?"**

 **"I'm not staring at you!"**

 **"Oh, I didn't say anything about staring."**

 **"What was THAT for?"**

 **"What's the 'that' are you talking about?"**

 **"You know what I mean!"**

 **"Tell me what's 'that'"**

 **"Urgh!"**

 **"I'm not apologizing for KISSING you."**

 **"Didn't expect much from you, though."**

 **"This is not allowed, Luka!"**

 **"Urgh."**

 **"That too! You shouldn't do this and that."**

 **"Hm"**

 **"Are you listening?"**

 **"Listening does not mean obeying"**

 **"What did you say?"**

 **"Nothing"**

 **"Why you..."**

So, you get what I'm trying to say right? Things are pretty hectic when we're together. As I was deep in thought, a finger poked at the end of my lips. Of course, it was Gakupo.

He smiled and said, **"There's chocolate smeared there. Don't waste it."** After he said that, he licked his lips. It would be a big lie if I say I'm not fluttered.

 **"Big flirt."** I said as I dipped the churros into the chocolate. He frowned and said, **"I am not!"**

 **"Playboy."** I said as I munch the last piece of churros that I had. Suddenly, his face soften and he gave me a smirk while saying, **"Unfortunately, this playboy is your respective mate. Don't forget about that."**

Oh, right. Now I remember why I'm doing all this. It's this wolf's stupid instinct of him being my mate. I found him and only him attractive among all the boys around me.

I hate being instinctive. It's so not like me since I have trust issues. It still happened anyways. I can't resist him at all.

Even though I'm thoroughly annoyed by him, he's still my Ultimate Bias nevertheless.


	19. Chapter 19

[Reality hits badly]

Rin's POV

 _20th October 2016_

 _Akira:_

 _what'cha doin?_

 _Aren't your college on holiday?_

 _21st October 2016_

 _Rin:_

I'm sorry, I'm busy.

I've got matters to be settled.

Forgive my rudeness

(^These are all replied by the little wolves)

 _Akira:_

 _Woah!_

 _Someone's showing off her english skills!_

Sorry for disturbing you bro!

Wait!

I mean sis! 😅

 _But, hey! I still wanna tell you_

 _Even if it's disturbing you._

 _Can we meet?_

 _I'm on my holiday as well._

 _It's been so long right?_

 _Looking forward to meet you_

 _Today_

 _Akira:_

 _hey, wassup?_

WHAT SHOULD I REPLY?

I PANICKED

I panicked to the point I forgot that I was sitting in the sofa in a hotel apartment filled with 9 boys where the eldest of them is my mate.

 **"What's wrong?"** Said Gumiya as he looked at me who sighed deeply. I shook my head and leaned my back on the sofa. What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong bro!

My crush for 6 years just texted me claiming that he wanted to meet me! I've been in an unrequited love for those damn 6 years with this one guy named Akira! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?

Well, Akira's what they call him though. He never told me his real name because he said that it's better for me not to know.

I tapped my reply hesitantly and super slowly. How do you call a scene where a girl confessing to a guy and get friend-zoned? Let's just say that I have a bad memory with this guy. I walked to Len's room to find him in the middle of changing his clothes.

 **"A-ah, I should have knocked. I'm sorry."** I said as I excuse myself. I walked through the hallway with my chest feeling tightened by the rapid heart beats.

What did I just-?

 **"Hey, it's tea time!"** said Nero as he set the table with the help of Oliver and Rinto. I looked at them wearing aprons and holding trays.

 **"Need help?"** I said to the boys and they looked at me. **"Nope. We're almost done."** said Rinto.

We all set down on the table except for Len. How long would he take just to change clothes?

 **"Where's Len?"** asked Nero. **"Probably sleeping. He hasn't been sleeping for the whole day. Busy staring at-"** before Rinto talk any further, I glared at him making him chuckle.

 **"Oh, I get it."** said Mikuo who was grinning from ears to ears. " **What?** " said Nero looking clueless. Without even answering, Mikuo and Rinto both were staring at me with a meaningful smile.

Knowing what it means made the whole place filled with teases and laughter. My cheeks grew warm. I kept on stuffing my small mouth with the cake that they bought.

I don't even remember the taste of the cake as I was too embarrassed.

 **"Ah, eat slowly, Luna-chan."** said Kaito, sounding considerate. They all laughed harder as they just realized how I react. Words like cute, funny, adorable and more were repeated by these good looking boys including Oliver. I could only think that those words meant insults.

The tea time felt really long. I thought I'll die out of embarrassment.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

At some other place, where there were 7 dazzling boys,

 **"Hey, bro! Are we still going to track her? Or, are we using another method?"** said a boy with bleached hair.

 **"Let's use my way."** said the other boy who looked like he's the tallest of all the other boys.

 **"But, wouldn't this cause a scandal? The netizens-"** said another boy looking worried as he glide his fingers through his brown locks of hair.

 **"That's our only hope."** said the tallest boy while staring at his phone screen as he received a reply.

It says,

 _Rin:_

 _Um hey! What's up?_

 _Sorry for the late reply, 🙇_

 _About the meeting you requested.._

 _I think I can make some time for you._

 _Haha_

 _Looking forward to meeting you, bro_

 **"It's been decided. We're going to Japan."** said the tallest boy again. Al the other boys shrugged but agreed anyways.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

And that's it!

A short update from me..

Heyyyy! Neame! You know what, your comment actually helped me to keep on updating! Thanks for the review, dear! I live for. Your revieewwwww hahhahah

At times when I felt like, "let's just update kater." Then suddenly I got a noti from gmail, stating someone reviewed my story. It actually did encourage me to keep on updating.

Sorry everyone for being on hiatus. It's just... I'm trying to keep up with my studies and last week, my phone fell into the toilet bowl. You jnow, it's not the usual shallow toilet bowl that you can reach, so... that was the end of the life of my new phone... things came up and I jniw,,, it's like I'm giving too much excuses... so...m. sorry.

I appreciate all of you who kept on reading, leaving encouraging reviews and following this story despite the very slow updates...

Enjoy and...

Tq for reading hahaha


	20. Chapter 20

[Untitled]

 **23rd October**

 **Rin's POV**

 **"Gakupo! We're here!"** said Kaito as soon as he entered the room.

 **"Luka!"** I shouted as I ran towards her for a hug.

 _"Ah, our Luna came!"_ said Luka as she hugged me back. I punched her shoulder jokingly.

 _"Hey, why are you here?"_ I said as I put my arms around her shoulder. She suddenly gave me a fake smile. Well, the fakeness was not noticeable unless you know her better.

 _"Oh, I'm in the pack now!"_ said Luka with a faking happy voice. Why is she faking it? She must be annoyed, I assume.

 _"How-"_

 _"This boy here, claims me as his mate and poof! I suddenly get stuck here!"_ answered Luka while pointing at the man on the bed.

I walked myself to his bed side and put a basket full with flowers and fruits. I smiled at him and said, **"Get well soon, bro! The fans are waiting for you."**

 _"Wait, you can speak Korean? Why didn't you tell me!"_ said Luka in excitement. My attention was on Luka fully right after that.

 _"Wait! That means you're living with 8 beautiful boys? I envy you!"_ said Luka as she sighed dreamily.

 _"Yeah, right! Sleeping in a bed with a guy doesn't sound fine to me!"_ I cringed at my own words. Why the hell did I say that?

 _"You're sleeping on a bed... woah! Are you showing off right now? My innocent friend! My most innocent friend! What have Len done to you?"_ and the endless teases starts there.

* * *

Len's POV

What are they saying? Did Luka just said my name?

Hikaru had always speak korean around us that made me felt she's a Korean as well. This finally made me realize that we're the foreigners.

I'm glad that she could understand us and speak our language. But, I am not pleased by the fact that she's a time-controller

It's great to know the reason on why she can't become a werewolf but, as we discussed about this matter yesterday, this could be very dangerous for us.

To ensure everyone's safe, Rim must not contact with anyone. Not even her best friend or family except for Luka since she's with us. Her real identity must not be revealed.

 **"Bro, what are they saying?"** said Rinto as both of the girls speaks. **"How would I know."** I answered lazily as I'm not that interested in their girls' talk.

 **"So, how was it? Have you told Luka?"** said Rinto to Gakupo as he brush off the topic just now. " **Tell me what?"** said Luka as soon as she heard her name.

 **"Oh, right. I haven't. Luka, we're going to Seoul in three days right after I discharged from the hospital."** said Gakupo.

 **"So? What's the point of telling that to me?"** said Luka in confusion.

 **"You're my mate. You'll need to be with us. You'll be going to Seoul too."** said Gakupo while sipping the soup served by the nurse.

" **Eh**?" said Luka. Her slightly slanted eyes widen.

 **"You should have expected this, though."** said Mikuo a bit too cheery.

" **Why do you look annoyed? I thought you're our fan." s** aid See Won right after he swung his arms around Luka.

 **"Don't be too familiar with my mate, boy."** said Gakupo in a dark tone that made SeeWon shudder.

 **"B-but, what about our college? Why did I not know anything about this?"** said Rin reluctantly.

 **"You'll still be able to leave this country without your parents' consent because you're kind of running away from home, right? We planned to tell you today. About college, you'll need to give up on your studies and just quit, I guess."** I said while averting my eyes from her. I don't want to look at her eyes that might be filled with anger and hurt.

Well, you know. Recently, she found out she's not a normal human being and had been left out by her family and all. We, not telling her on the first place, might hurt her the same as her family did.

 **"0kay..."** said Hikaru and sighed in relief. What? Did I heard wrong?

 **"It's okay. I live by myself starting last month. My mom wouldn't notice. I guess."** said Luka. She's pretty calm. The total opposite of Rin.

 _"Hey, what did he meant by you running away from home?"_ said Luka poking Rin's shoulder.

Rin's POV

 _"Let's talk about that later, okay?"_ I answered lazily. I return my gaze to Len who was still staring at me. Please, don't be a creep.

 **"Oh, sorry."** Len sounded uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck. He must have thought that I'm going to scold him for staring at me again.

And, yeah. All the boys were chuckling over their Alpha's gesture. Mikuo started to tearing up from too much laughing that he slapped on Len's back thrice from being over excited that made Len threatened on beating him if he did that again.

Mikuo immediately stopped laughing and pouted afterwards.

That made all the other members that saw it laughed their hearts out.

 **"It's been so long since we're laughing like this."** Guniya spoke in between his laughs. Those words had made smiles crept on everyone's face.

 **"That's just because there are girls in our circle. We've been around boys too much that we acted like this."** Suho stated.

 **"I don't know why, but even if this bro finally become funny, I still found it-"** Rinto paused and Mikuo finished it with, **"Awkward."**

Our visit was filled with endless laughter. Things had been very messy these days. A bit of laughing wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

24th October

Rin's POV

'Hoshiete yo...'

Oh, the alarm! It's time!

I looked at my right and Len was sleeping like a baby. He's shirtless, again! Ah, my eyes are no longer innocent! Holding on the thoughts that my mind are still as innocent as ever, I felt better.

My slightly blurred vision has come to a clear view. I found a lot of bruises and scratches on his body. What have they been doing? At nights they disappear and by dawn they came up crawling into their beds.

I slipped out of the comforter slowly as not to wake him up. My trial was put into no avail. His hand suddenly stretched out and grabbed my wrist making me stumble and fell on the bed again.

He brought me closer to him and put me in his embrace. His bare chest touching my back. His skin that touched mine brought electric shock to my whole body. It was kind of addictive.

 **"Where are you going?"** mumbled Len with his eyes closed. He snuggled his head on the crook of my neck. It sent shiver down my spine that I accidentally gasped at his movements. He giggled softly at my back.

 **"L-let go of me!"** I stuttered with all courage that I had. **"Answer me."** his mumbles getting softer as if he's drifting into dream land again.

 **"Let me go!"** I ordered while struggling. His firm grip making me couldn't move.

 **"You finally know how to refuse. I thought you'd accept everything."** He said in almost a whisper. Gosh, don't sleep now! I need to get ready to meet 'him'.

 **"I want to take a bath. Let me go!"** I pleaded yet again.

 **"It's still early. We don't have concerts today. Stay for a while."** said Len with his early morning voice. It sounded a bit husky and alluring if you ask me.

 **"Seriously, I never thought I'd be this attracted to you."** said Len before he drifted off to sleep

Okay, Akira could wait. As if being put on a spell, I just obeyed and stayed in that position for half an hour.

* * *

 _ **Once again, thank you reviewing! I love you hehehehehe**_

 _ **Keep on reading and, hope you enjoy!**_


	21. Chapter 21

[Her birthday]

It was supposed to be...

...a blessing day...

24th October

Rin's POV

I ran up the stairs and finally arrived at our appointed meeting place. It was the Cafe that is famous around my town. I gasped for air and looked around searching for that figure I was supposed to meet with.

Bamm!

A CUP OF HOT COFFEE WAS FLOWING ON MY THIGH.

I screamed in pain that made the whole cafe turned their heads to me. The guy that was standing right in front of me was apologizing non-stop. I looked up at him and what I say was like an angel. "I-it's okay. I'll wash it at the washroom." My mouth was wide agape.

Not long after that, all the girls around my age at the cafe started squealing and hovering around that guy. The guy was then brought by a man and he covered him protectively. The crowd went out of the cafe in a whim.

Must be someone important again. How can I not know so many things? I shrugged it off and observed my surrounding. Where could that guy be?

Let's settle with this coffee first.

* * *

The moment I came out of the washroom, I took a glance at my phone to observe his photo again. He's a blondie. This is the first time after 5 years that we are going to meet again and for all those years, I've been secretly in love with him.

Well, not a secret anymore though. Haven't I mentioned that I've confessed to him? Oh, if I hadn't, I'm telling you that I, the introverted girl, had confessed to a guy whom I barely know.

He was just an Online friend at first but we became really close gradually. Our bond and chemistry were really great that we both could share our uneasiness and secrets with one another. As far as I'm concerned, we've just met once or twice but I still have this lingering feelings towards him.

Now, where could this guy be. A table of 3 guys wearing mask that covers their mouth, caught my attention. I don't remember them being there before I get into the washroom.

I caught them staring at me. Why did they do that? Was it just my imagination? I brushed it off and kept on looking inside the cafe. My eyes caught a sight of a blonde guy with his earphone on his ear, smiling at his smart phone. He sat on a very deserted place on the back of the cafe. He must love some privacy.

I took small steps and sat across the guy.

"Hey!" said Akira with a smile.

"Hi! Long time no see!" I said and smiled back at him. He looked overjoyed. Did this meeting cheered him up?

"Woah! You've changed a lot, girl!" Said Akira scanning every piece of me.

"What would you expect from not meeting after 5 years? Duhh." I said as I slipped my smart phone inside my sling bag.

"I know you hate compliments but I'll still say it. You look cuter. No, that's not it. You look very beautiful." said Akira. Such a flirt.

"Flirt! Not going to fall for that!" I said and giggled.

"It's okay. You still fall for me after all." His statement stole my breath away. Damn. The memory of my confession suddenly came back to me making me felt less confident.

"Hey, U-uhm."

"It's okay. I get it"

Oh god, this is getting awkward! Help me! The waiter came right on time to take our orders and that made the atmosphere less heavy. Right after the waiter left, I cleared my throat and regained all my courage before saying, "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"I do but not now. Let's enjoy our delicacies first." said Akira as soon as the waiter served us with cakes and coffees.

"Just say it. It's not like I'll lost appetite from it right?" I said trailed by a giggle. He scratched his neck awkwardly and smiled before saying, "I'm not really sure about that. It's YOU we're talking about. The infamous drama queen in our clique." He emphasized the 'you' as a blush was forced to crept on my cheeks. I hate how he understands me inside out. I hate my natural stimuli. It betrays my perfect plan on being as composed and cool as I could.

'Remember Rin! You have a mission to complete by the end of this meeting!' I reminded myself countless of times.

I caught a glimpse of him grinning. What is he thinking about? I took a glance at my phone and learnt that it was 10:56 in the morning. It'll be about 50 minutes before those guys pick me up. I'd like to go back by myself but Len insisted on picking me up.

Does Len know about this meeting? Yup. But I 'forgot' to tell him that the person I'm meeting is a GUY.

"Are you in a hurry for something?" said Akira. He looked displeased. What's with that expression?

"Oh, my friends are going to pick me up in another 50 minutes or something." I said casually. Pissed off sounds like an understatement to describe his facial expression for a split of second. It gave me a sudden goosebumps. What's wrong?

He suddenly flashed a smile that usually made me see stars and fireworks but take note, it did not do the same work anymore. "Sounds like a Cinderella." Said Akira. The waitress served us with some amazing delicacies.

"Sounds like it, but nothing like it." I said before sipping the hot vanilla latte.

"What does that mean?" said Akira before he started to sip his cup of espresso.

"Well, practically. Cinderella gained her freedom and true happiness right after the prince fell for her. And that was only because she's a beauty. Love at first sight is always about one's appearance." I said before rolling the cheese paste from the cheese tarts on my tongue.

"Then, what's 'nothing like it'?" asked Akira. I liked the way he looked at me attentively. I know. Sounds like a bitch right? The moment before, I was clinging onto Len and the moment after that, I kept on falling for another guy.

"Obviously because I am not a beauty. No prince would want me." I said and laughed at my statement. To my surprise, Akira was staring at me. How long had he been looking at me? What's with those eyes? His forehead formed a frown.

"Then, if that's what you think, what about we..."

"Ting ting ting"

A sound from the cafe's door distracted us both. We turned our heads and what we saw was a group of attractive guys that might had dazzle the female employees at the cafe.

I thought...

"Bro! What are you doing here?" said one of the guy from the three that caught my attention just recently.

"Tae?" answered Mikuo as he walked towards the guy.

"Fancy meeting you here! Piko! Kiyoteru! You're here too. Where's the others?" said Mikuo as the other man that was also called Mikuo hugged him. He hugged the boy back.

They know each other?

"Hey, Dell! What's up?" Kaito said . Sorry to say this but I should add 'awkwardly'.

"Hey man!" answered Akira in displeasure.

"What? You know them?" As clueless as ever, I looked at his face for answer.

"Rin, do you really have a decent life?" Rinto, looked at me in disbelief.

"Well, my cover has blown huh?" said Akira as he looked at me in disappointment.

"Rin, this is Honne Dell or mostly known as Dell." said Kaito as he patted Akira's back.

"He's the leader of a korean boy band and these three boys are all his members." said Kaito again. Akira, or should I call Dell, smiled but not an actual smile. He's annoyed, obviously.

"And now, why are both of you here? Especially you, Rin." said Len. His voice speaks 'you're dead girl'. If stares could kill, I might have been dead by now.

What should I do?

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! Okay, pardon me for dragging this story too much .. hope you'll still read it. tell me if you ever felt offended with my story.. I'll try to not do the same mistake twice... hehehe that's all..**_

 _ **And sooo sooo sorry for the late update.. I just finished my finals at the college and now I'm waiting for my results... pray for meee T.T**_

 _ **Hey, for those who might want to read this story in a version where most of the characters are from Exo... go and click this: my. /UiNb/xlHKUt1S0C**_

 _ **It's on wattpad... the chapters are way more advanced and if you could see those errors in my story here, there ... the errors were doubled since I could care less to proof read.. I'll start to proofread when I can.**_

 _ **Love you guys... enjoy your read!~**_


	22. Chapter 22

[Her birthday II]

It was supposed to be...

...Her day

Rin's POV

"I-I'm just meeting an o-old friend..." I stuttered as I looked everywhere except his eyes. He looked beyond pissed off.

"Why are you here?" Ak- oops, Dell... said.. Ok, I'm still not used to that name.

"Well, just craving for a cup of coffee. They said this is one of the most popular cafe here. Nice meeting you here." Len said with the sweetest smile that I've ever seen.

"What's with the tension here? I'm having goosebumps! Loosen up, boys." Luka suddenly popped out of nowhere. I sighed in relief knowing that she's here.

"Luke's right!" said Mikuo at the back. Kaito sat on the stool where a boy with small figure was sitting.

Kaito smiled at the boy. He glanced at Kaito and flashed a smile at him. His smile immediately fade away when he turned his head around looking at me, Ak- I mean Dell and Len.

"Settle your business faster, Len." The small figured guy yawned and stirred his cup of tea.

"Let's go somewhere else, Rin. Sorry guys. I'll need to take this girl away for a while." said Dell as he put his hand on my wrist.

"I advice you to let go of her hand." warned Rinto in a friendly tone.

"And why do I need to take that advice?" Dell ended his words with a dark glare. Things are getting hot now.

"Probably because she's mine?" said Len took my other wrist in his. It hurts.

"You're being delusional. She doesn't belong to anyone. She's a queen." claimed Dell.

Wait. He knows? W-wha..?

"So, you knew. What could we have encountered today? Another weird creature? A mutant maybe?" said Oliver rather calmly.

"Don't tell me you're not Ted!" said Mikuo as he shifted away from Ted. They were actually very close to one another and often update their close relationship in their social media.

"Bro, this is me." said Ted as he put his arm around Mikuo and patted his shoulders reassuringly.

"Let me tell you this. She's my queen. You're taking away what's ours. All of the time traveller needs her. They need a queen with authority." said Dell as he looked into Len's big cerulean orbs.

"And I'll let you know that I'll never let her go." Len and Dell keep on staring at each other. The clock struck 11:15. Me, being in between these two started to get dizzy.

My world felt like it's turning upside down. Wait, I'm seeing 3 Luka. How many guys were there in this cafe? Cause I can't see anyone except... Len...

W-wha...

And that was when I blacked out.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Where am I?

What is this place?

"Awwww! She's cute!"

"Don't do that! You'll scare her!"

Who are these people?

Where's Len? Where's everyone?

"Oh, she's finally awake!"

"Before we start, Let me say this! Happy birthday, Rin!"

"You're finally 18!"

"Um, who are you?" I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, right! We're your ancestors!" The man with a small figure said. My shoulders might be wider than his.

"Oh, right. Time-travellers." I kept on massaging my temple. It still hurts.

"You're not shocked?" asked a woman with long curly hair. Her hair remind me of Rihito's hair when he was a toddler. Her clothes was a bit to revealing to my liking.

"Argh!" It stings! It hurts!

"Oh, right! I forgot. This is your first time." said another woman wearing a stuffy looking dress. She looked like she's around her twenties.

"Here! Take this!" The guy from earlier gave me a glass of water.

"You remind me of mom." I mumbled before gulping down the glass of water.

"Welcome dear, we've been waiting you for the longest!" said the sexy looking woman at the end of the room.

"Feeling better, Rin?" said the woman with the stuffy dress. She eyed me worriedly.

"I guess so." I put the glass on the coffee table and sat comfortably on the sofa.

"So, why am I here?" I said looking at the three individuals in my room.

"Well, it's kind of our secret meeting. This is our meeting room. On our 18th birthday, we were dragged here just like you. It's a meeting between the time-controllers that were meant to be the leaders. As you might have known, time-controllers are legendary creatures that was going through extinction but, here you are, the latest generation, being a time-controller. So, this meeting is literally a way for us to discuss how to live a longer life." said the wild woman as she smiled gently towards me.

"Oh, I see." I answered.

"My name's Nakatsu. I'm the 1st ever king in our blood line." said the guy as he shook my hands in his, involuntarily.

"I'm Mitsuki" said the sexy woman.

"And I'm Meiko." said the woman with the stuffy dress.

"I'm Rin and now, what should I do?"

"Let's learn how to control your power first." said Mitsuki.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

 _ **4 hours later,,,**_

"That was amazing!" I squealed in excitement.

"I know right? But, don't do this often. It could be risky at times." said Mitsuki as she patted my head.

"We've been to your past and even ours. Let's go to the future shall we?" said Nakatsu.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

We arrived back to the time when we were in that cafe.

"There you are. What are you doing?" said Nakatsu.

"Meeting a friend without informing my mate and.. that happened." I said lazily.

"Oh, your mate's gonna be pissed off." said Mitsuki.

"He did and that's what happened." Sighs was all I could do as I watched the fighting scene.

"Look! The ruckus had calmed down!" said Nakatsu excitedly. I don't remember that part. Is that the future?

"So, that's the future?" I looked at the upcoming events in disbelief.

What shocked me the most was what we saw after that. The fast forwarded future.


End file.
